Territorial
by Hedder
Summary: Kiba becomes obsessed with a certain Chuunin. Crack goodness. Yaoi.
1. Territorial

Disclaimer: sighs, I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

A/N:

Yummy Crack :3 Language, provocative thoughts, Yaoi. Might contain spoilers in later chapters. Takes place after time skip, Kiba is 18 and a jounin.

Dedication and thanks to the wonderful **Katsuyo **for inspiring me to write again, giving me naughty ideas, helping to make my text coherent and being an overall cool person XD. All hail the Supreme Underlord of the Nexus Empire!

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball.

_Italics_ mean private thoughts.

**Territorial**

Kiba let his head fall back, a blissful sigh escaped his lips. Black sandals dug into the soft soil beneath him as he relieved himself on the faded blue wall.

Akamaru chuckled, tilting his head as he watched his human companion give himself a couple of shakes. 'Too much to drink again?' he asked.

Kiba turned his head, looking at the huge furry grin.

"What?" he asked, raising a slanted brow.

There was a snort. 'Come on, you think I haven't noticed?'

The young man adjusted himself, making sure everything was in place and covered before facing the nin-dog. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Another snort.

'The constant pissing where ever _he's_ been, the howling at night,' Akamaru sniffed the space in front of him, 'the amount of your pheromones in the air is enough to suffocate a herd of cattle… not to mention your increase in-'

"Shut up," Kiba growled, teeth flashing, "I just had to piss. Can't a guy take a fucking piss without someone thinking he has ulterior motives? What would you have me do? Hold it?"

He shoved his hands roughly in his pockets and started to walk back to the road.

'Irritability…' Akamaru finished, looking thoughtfully at the retreating back. He didn't know why Kiba didn't just go and mate the man he was lusting after. That was the natural thing to do. As far as Akamaru could tell the man was unclaimed but he sensed that time was running out for his thickheaded friend. Shinobi and civilian's alike had their eye on _him._ The nin-dog was sure Kiba could smell it; perhaps that was why the casual territory marking turned into an obsessive daily ritual. He wondered if the rest of the clan noticed the young Inuzuka's odd behaviors the past couple of months. Kiba was never dominant inside of the compound. He was always under Tsume and Hana's thumb but lately he was starting to pick fights with everyone, including Kuromaru. Whenever the jounin stepped foot outside and caught a whiff of _him_ Kiba turned into an alpha male. A sexually frustrated alpha male.

Kiba stepped out onto the dirt road and growled again, _what the hell does he know?_

He adjusted the zipper on his snug jacket as a droplet of water landed on his check. He sniffed the air cautiously - the scent of rain was thick. Kiba frowned and ran a tongue across his canines; the rain would wash away everything he had just…. He scowled darkly.

_So what if he was marking places? _

It wasn't unusual for Inuzuka males to mark their territories. It was pure coincidence that he just happened to mark _his_ apartment, where _he _worked, the mission room, Ichiraku's, the fruit stand, the bench where _he_ ate lunch everyday, or any place that had the slightest hint of _him_. Kiba sighed, it was just coincidence, that's all, nothing more.

_But what about the raging hard-ons_? His mind teased.

_Lack of sex, _He shot back darkly and continued, _lack of partners._

_Oh really? More like lack of interest._

_Hey, I'm fucking interested!_

_Just not in them?_

_They don't smell good._

_So you want him then?_

_Yes- _

"ARRGHHHH!" Kiba grabbed and pulled his hair with both hands swatting down, "Get out of my fucking head!"

_Impossible._

The tattooed man snarled, "Don't care…Get the hell out!"

_You can't tell me you don't want to grab that nicely formed a-_

"Fuck you!"

_Tsk. What if I just do a slideshow? _The voice asked mischievously.

There was a sudden rush of mental images that almost sent Kiba spinning. Dark amber eyes, moist lips…that scar. Kiba swallowed hard, his mouth becoming dry as clothed covered shoulders came into his view. He wondered if the rest of the man's whole body was as deliciously honey-toned as his neck. Kiba closed his eyes and groaned. His thoughts lingered on a flash of skin that he was oh so lucky to have seen one day when a the man's shirt had ridden a little high one day. God! He wanted to lick and nibble on those hips! Kiba felt his cock twitch painfully.

"ARRRRRGGGHH," he screamed again, pulling his hair harder.

_I need to get fucking laid. _

_No kidding._

Akamaru shook his head, still sitting in the backyard, listening to Kiba argue with himself. He sighed, perhaps he should go and distract the shinobi before people started to notice, or before he started biting his hand…again, or humping miscellaneous objects…again. Stretching his hind legs he looked apologetically at the already browning forget-me-nots. The nin-dog just hoped that Iruka didn't notice his plants kept dying.

* * *

Nightfall had settled on the streets of Konohagakure. The rain clouds above had meshed together in of dark swirl of angry purple. Kiba grumbled as they walked in the pouring rain. For the first time he missed his old hooded jacket, at least he would have been somewhat dry. His hair was plastered against his scalp, covering most of his hitai-ate. Rain trickled down the man's neck sliding beneath the wide-open collar of his jacket. The damp mesh fabric underneath was starting to chafe his sensitive skin. Kiba loved that rain but usually he was naked running through the woods or laying on the roof when it happened. Damp clothes were so terribly restricting. Right now he just hated being so…wet.

Akamaru growled softly in agreement as if hearing his friend's thoughts. The poor nin-dog's coat was clinging to his body, making him look smooth and slick rather than furry. Water kept getting in his eyes, running down his muzzle, slipping into his nose. Exhaling sharply he looked at Kiba and whined, begging for shelter.

"Alright, we'll stop at Ichiraku's." Kiba looked down .

Akamaru rolled his eyes.

"What? It's closer than home."

'And one of Iruka's favorite places to eat.'

"I'm hungry. Besides I can't smell him," Kiba shrugged.

Akamaru barked out a small laugh, 'You can't smell anyone when it's raining this hard.'

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah..."

There was a flash of smooth caramel skin behind his eyelids.

He snapped them open, "I actually hope he's not there."

_Really fucking hope he's not there. _

'Score two hundred and three for blue balls, Kiba zero,' Akamaru mumbled, watching Kiba's face become closed.

Akamaru couldn't take it anymore.

'Why don't you just go and mate-'

"Can't."

'Why not?'

Kiba gnawed on his bottom lip. He wished he could ask Iruka out but he didn't seem interested, didn't smell interested. Hell, the man always seemed to actually challenge the jounin whenever they were in the same room. Iruka was always straight foreword and direct when he talked, rarely breaking eye contact. Kiba felt like he was still twelve constantly being scolded. Even when he was able to make the chuunin blush Iruka still fought him for dominance. For any Inuzuka male this was a bad sign concerning a potential mate. Dominance in the bedroom was one thing; alphas were known to occasionally submit to their mates. Kiba grinned wickedly for a brief moment. He wouldn't mind being bottom if it meant having the teacher all to himself. However, dominance elsewhere was a sign of aggression. It meant stay-the-fuck-away-from-me or else. The more Kiba thought about it the more it seemed like Iruka hated him.

If only the man's scent wasn't so damn alluring he would have been able to leave him alone. Everyone had a natural smell to their body that was usually hidden beneath shampoos, soaps, fabric softeners, perfume, deodorants, even food but his sensitive nose, even without additional chakra, was able to pick up on other's initial scents. Hinata smelled of lavender with a hint of sandalwood. Shino was a bit difficult but the bug-nin's scent held traces of maple and vanilla. Kurenai always smelled like fresh sap and leaves.

Kiba had known many nice smells and a lot of horrible ones in his life but nothing compared to the intoxicating scent of the older chuunin. Iruka's smell was a sweet musky mixture consisting of apples, green cloves and cinnamon with a hint of orange. It reminded him of warm apple cider drizzled with honey.

Akamaru looked at Kiba waiting for an answer, the man had grown suspiciously quiet. His eyes widened slightly, was he…drooling?

Stopping in front of Ramen stand Akamaru watched Kiba walk on by, apparently caught in daydream.

'Lover-boy we're here,' He called out.

Kiba walked back stiffly, his tattoos a shade darker.

He smiled sheepishly and gave a shrug, "sorry."

Akamaru grunted as they slipped under the overhang of Ichiraku's, the smell of meats and hot broth filled his nostrils. He was so hungry that he didn't notice the other two customers happily eating their own ramen. Neither did Kiba.


	2. Mixed Signals

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

A/N:

Waa… I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate the support! I noticed a while ago that there was a lack of Kiba and Iruka stories so I decided it was high time these two had their moment.

A special thanks to **Katsuyo **for being my beta and making my words "pretty" :3

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball. X3

_Italics_ mean private thoughts.

**Mixed Signals**

"Naruto…chew," Iruka said covering his face with one hand, "please chew…"

"But I'm getting to the best part!" Naruto whined, not wanting slow down his story by senseless chewing. It all went to the same place.

Iruka watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye as noodles flew out of the blonde's mouth.

"So it turned out -"

Slurp.

"That the girl wasn't-"

Another slurp.

"Kidnapped!" he swallowed the noodles without chewing. "She staged the whole thing."

"Really?" Iruka asked, sighing at the pile of ramen on the floor around them. "Why did she do that?"

Naruto shrugged, his high collar almost touching his ear lobes.

"Spoiled, I guess - she really craved attention." He laughed, "I should have told her all she had to do was act socially detached like Sasuke."

Iruka coughed.

Last time Naruto brought up his boyfriend's name, he learned more than he wanted to about the Uchiha's anatomy.

_Waaaay too much._

"What did the Hokage say?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto grumbled, "She was just happy the fee was non-refundable …probably has another debt to pay again."

Iruka laughed and rubbed the edge of his scar, "Come to think it…she asked me for some money the other day in exchange for...um…." the tips of his ears turned pink, "How's Konohamaru's extra training going?"

"Great," Naruto waved his chopsticks around, oblivious to the mess he was making and continued, "…although Ebisu didn't appreciate the new sexy jutsu we came up with…"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Ebisu had threatened to tell Sasuke about the technique, which was supposed to be a surprise for their anniversary. After a heated debate Naruto had reluctantly agreed to take over Ebisu's team for a month. It really was unfair. He sulked until Matsu placed another bowl in front of him.

Iruka smiled as he watched Naruto scarf down his sixth bowl of ramen.

"Welcome! Nishi get these two a towel," Teuchi called out, "…on second thought get a couple more."

Iruka leaned over and took another bite of ramen, feeling the slight prickling of chakra to his right. He felt sorry for whoever just got caught in the storm outside.

There was the sound of rustling and all of sudden his whole side was… wet? His grip tightened on his chopsticks and his eye twitched.

_If Kakashi was trying to pull his wet t-shirt prank on him again…_

Iruka turned, ready to scowl but his breath suddenly hitched. Kiba stood three feet away scolding a grinning Akamaru.

"I don't care if it's quicker. You can't do that in public."

Akamaru whined.

"That was one time!"

The nin-dog huffed and tilted his head.

"I'm not doing it! It only works when I don't have clothes on."

Iruka's eyes widened, his face turning red as Teuchi handed the pair a stack of towels.

"Thanks," Kiba said, still frowning at Akamaru.

Iruka's stomached tightened when the younger man shrugged off his black jacket, revealing tawny fishnet covered skin. The undershirt molded to every curve and well- defined muscle. Kiba grumbled and ran his hand through his hair a couple times making it even more unruly. His pants, heavy with water, sagged lower on his hips, showing the tiniest trace of dark hair.

_Oh…my…_

Kiba was now bending over to dry Akamaru off with a towel, his backside facing the chuunin. A shot of pleasure went through Iruka's body as he watched the black fabric pull tightly.

Akamaru made a noise and Kiba straightened up, the muscles in his back rippling. Iruka froze when he spun around and stared at him with an amused expression.

Kiba's sharp canines flashed in a grin, "You forget how to eat, Sensei?" he asked, a hint of provoking laughter in his eyes.

Iruka blinked, what the hell did that –

_Oh my god. _

He turned around and shoved the hanging noodles in his mouth, a flush of humiliation staining his cheeks.

Okay - that was embarrassing. Nothing was sexier than half chewed food. He looked down his ramen as Kiba chuckled. Iruka really hoped he wasn't turning into Naruto.

"What would you like?" Teuchi asked, pulling Kiba's eyes away from Iruka, letting the older man relax.

There was a bark from Akamaru and Kiba answered, "one Chashumen and one Tantanmen."

"Excellent. Nishi. Matsu."

Tenuchi turned around waving his hands at his two clumsy employees. He really hoped they didn't burn anything…again.

Iruka tried in vain to look like he was eating his food but his chopsticks kept coming to his lips empty. He stared at Kiba out the corner of his eye. Being a schoolteacher surrounded by kunai happy kids he had developed excellent peripheral vision over the years...not to mention one always had to watch out for the rogue paper airplanes made out of explosive tags and senbon needle.

_Honestly, Genma could be such a pain._

"Is Ayame away again?" Kiba asked sitting down, sliding a leg over the stool as he did.

Teuchi smiled, "Oh she has some friends from out of town visiting. I told her that she could take the night off."

He handed Kiba a cup of sake and added, "It's on the house...it'll help warm you up."

The dog nin smiled brightly and downed the cup in one gulp.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Teuchi said cautiously pouring more sake.

He filled a bowl with water and handed it to Kiba.

"Mission…" Kiba replied, setting the water on the stool next to him.

_He had been on a mission? _

Iruka eyed the bandage on Kiba's arm, tightly covering his left bicep.

_Well, that makes sense…_

Iruka frowned. He hadn't remembered seeing Kiba hand in a report in the past couple of weeks. In fact - he thought the Jounin was on some sort of leave.

"…with my old team," continued Kiba.

_Oh...that explained it._

He did remember Shino and Hinata turning in a couple missions but he was sure Inuzuka's name wasn't on the list.

_It wasn't like he specifically searched for the Inuzuka's name…_

"It must have been nice being with friends," commented Teuchi as he took the bowls from his eager helpers and handed them over to Kiba, "BBQ Pork and beef."

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah."

He took the bowls, setting the pork on the stool next to him. Akamaru wagged his tail excitedly.

"Hey Kiba!"

Iruka grunted, finding his face dangerously close to his bowl. Naruto's hands pushed down on his back, as the blonde leaned over him smiling at Kiba. Iruka raised a finger and pushed his bowl away from his head

There was a heavy pause before Kiba responded, "Naruto."

"You just got back from a mission?"

"Yeah."

Iruka tried to push himself back up, only to be shoved down further.

"What rank?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"B," Kiba grunted.

"Hah!" Naruto hopped up and down.

Iruka crossed his arms and gritted his teeth in annoyance as his hitai-ate hit the table … again… and again… and again…

"I just finished an A," bragged the blonde.

"I heard it was a flop," countered Kiba.

Naruto collapsed on Iruka's back defeated and subsequently slammed the man's head even harder onto the countertop.

"Who told?"

"Sasuke," Kiba smiled sweetly.

"WHAT?" Naruto hopped off of Iruka's back his face turning red.

"Yeah," Kiba continued, "He said you cried when you found out that it wasn't a real mission."

"He said that?"

"Yep. The bastard said something about you crying more than Sakura…"

Iruka sat up in time to see Naruto thrust a wad of money into Teuchi's hands and run off screaming something about a castration jutsu.

"Thanks," Iruka pushed up his hitai-ate and rubbed the skin beneath and murmured with a frown, "…but Sasuke is away on a mission…"

Kiba snorted and drank the rest of his sake, holding the cup out for Teuchi, "The idiot will figure it out when he gets home."

Teuchi handed him the bottle.

Iruka leaned towards him and asked, "So who _really_ told you?"

"It's a secret," Kiba grinned and poured a third cup for himself and downed it.

"Come on," he coaxed, "I can keep a secret."

The chair tipped as he leaned closer.

Kiba's nostrils flared and he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth, mumbling.

"Huh?" Iruka leaned ever closer turning his head, his ear inches away from Kiba's mouth.

"Sake?" Kiba asked and shoved the bottle in front of Iruka's face.

Iruka blinked and sat back, "No thanks…it's a school night."

"I'm glad I no longer have school nights."

To prove his point Kiba finished off the bottle in his hand, the ridge of his nose becoming slightly pink. There was a choking sound as Teuchi sulked in the corner.

Iruka laughed, countering, "You have missions though…you can't be drunk on those."

Kiba's lips curled into a wicked grin, "I can do _all_ sorts of things when there's no supervision."

"Oh," Iruka nervously started to eat his cold ramen trying to not imagine what sort of things the Jounin could do.

Akamaru barked and stared at Iruka, nudging Kiba's thigh.

"What'd he say?"

Kiba's dug his knee into the dog's side but a trace of amusement lingered on his lips. Akamaru barked again and snapped at the offending knee, making Iruka raise his brow in question.

Kiba nibbled thoughtfully on one of his chopsticks, "He wants to know if you would like to supervise me."

"Su…sup…what?" Iruka face burned, not sure how to answer.

He instinctively wanted nothing more than to 'supervise' the younger man. The past year he found himself constantly lusting after the Jounin. Kiba possessed a raw sexuality, a simmering eroticism that shaped his very walk and underscored his every move. All of it made Iruka weak at the knees.

_But Kiba used to be a student… his student. Wasn't that against some sort of unwritten rule?_

He must have been lost in thought for a while because Kiba poked his nose, a sharp nail grazed his flesh, "Sensei…it was a joke."

Iruka blinked and fidgeted, "Of course, Kiba-kun."

There was a cough and both turned to see Teuchi giving them an apologetic smile, "Gentlemen - I'm afraid it's time for me to close…"

Both shinobi quickly apologized and paid for their meals, Kiba leaving extra to compensate for the sake he consumed.

Stepping out from under the overhang, Iruka stretched and glanced up at the sky. Kiba stood next to him an inch shorter.

"At least it stopped raining, hmm?" he asked.

To Iruka's disappointment Kiba tied his jacket around his waist, covering his hips.

"Bah, it's going to rain again soon."

"I thought you liked the rain…you used to rush out of the classroom when it was raining."

Kiba shrugged and tried to shove his hands in his still damp pants.

"I'll see you around," Iruka said smiling, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Originally, he had only meant for it to be a quick pat on the shoulder, any reason to touch him but his hand seemed to melt to the warm skin. He could feel the taunt muscle beneath his hand twitch. Holding his breath, his thumb slowly grazed the curve of the man's neck and felt a faint pulse. Iruka flicked his eyes to Kiba's, his heart beginning to thump.

Iruka loved Kiba's eyes. He loved the way the pupils were slightly elliptical, giving the man a wild and predatory look. He loved how the coffee brown irises were flecked with tiny bits of copper and rimmed with black. He couldn't tear his gaze away. Kiba's eyes always held a glint of playfulness, not the innocent mischief of a boy, but something far more dangerous.

Kiba grabbed his wrist, removing his hand, the grip sent a pleasant chill through his arm and he gave a small gasp. He saw a flash of white as Kiba bared his teeth, growling low in his throat. Iruka frowned and glanced down at his hand where Kiba had let go it felt strangely cold. He knew he must have made the other feel uncomfortable. The teacher - embarrassed for his actions, looked up ready to apologize but both Jounin and nin-dog were already gone.

* * *

Kiba slid down against the back wall of Ichiraku's. He threw his head back and banged it a couple of times biting his hand. The bitter metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

_Why did he have to touch him?_

Akamaru licked Kiba's face, 'You okay?'

"No."

'That bad?'

Kiba scowled and pushed Akamaru away from him, "You were there…you saw it."

_Iruka had to stop challenging him. He was getting too many mixed signals. _

"At first he's almost submissive and then he goes and tries to…" Kiba bit his hand again and growled, "I almost attacked him."

Akamaru sighed, 'I don't think he means to do it. I'm sure he doesn't understand.'

"He never stares anyone else in the eyes," Kiba grumbled.

'True, but I'm not convinced he means to. He's not familiar with our clan's way…maybe he's just trying to be friendly?'

Kiba frowned and tentatively licked his hand.

_Attraction or not, he couldn't back down from a challenge. _

Iruka was lucky that he had glanced down giving Kiba a chance to bolt. It didn't help that Naruto had rubbed his goddamn scent all over the chuunin earlier making Kiba feel particularly frustrated and angry.

'Probably doesn't help that you're drunk.'

"I'm not drunk."

Akamaru snorted, 'You know damn well that alcohol makes your … alpha tendencies increase.'

"I needed the distraction?" countered Kiba with a shrug.

He really did need the distraction. When Iruka had leaned forward earlier, all Kiba could think about what that scar running over his nose. That damn scar made his mouth water. It practically begged him to lick it...then he had turned his head offering him his neck.

_If only the vest's collar was lower…_

Kiba poked the nin-dog hard and hissed, "You didn't have to go and make the suggestion that he supervise me! It probably scared the shit out of him!"

'Well, that wasn't exactly what I said... I remember I suggested that-'

"Like that was any better to say?"

'Hey! I'm the one that told you he was there in the first place! You owe me!'

"I would have noticed, you know."

Akamaru grinned, 'True - but you would have missed the noodles hanging out of his mouth.'

Kiba chuckled and closed his eyes, "He's turning into Naruto."

Akamaru frowned. Tonight had been a close call for both shinobi. He could have sworn he had smelled arousal on Iruka's part but Kiba missed it because the dominance struggle over powered it. If Iruka was interested he was going about it the wrong way. It was time to talk to Tsume.

'Let's go home, I'm tired,' said Akamaru with a yawn.

"Alright, but I've got to pee first."

Akamaru laughed.

"What?"


	3. Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3. I promise to put them back when I'm done.

A/N: Yosh! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, they really encouraged me to get the third chapter out quicker…that and my muse is a slave driver.

Thanks to my wonderful beta **Katsuyo**.

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball. X3

_Italics_ mean private thoughts

**Marked**

The compound was in utter chaos.

Today was definitely not a good day for Tsume. She stood in the doorway of her office with her arms crossed, glaring out across the courtyard at the large crowd gathering around yet another brawl. Kiba was currently crouched, his fingers spread out on the ground. Across from him was Dokuga, a young chuunin, in a similar position. Tsume's eyes scanned the crowd for signs of Akamaru but only saw Kiba's shirt and jacket discarded in a pile.

_Where is that mutt?_

A few boys looking particularly bruised, cheered on their younger friend. Apparently, their cries were working because Dokuga lunged forward blindly leaving his body wide open.

_Stupid._

The rest of the clan was silent as they watched with slight amusement. Tsume, however, was not amused as her idiot son sent the other dog nin flying.

_How the hell did all this start?_

Dokuga growled and scrambled back up to his feet rushing forward once more. Kiba easily blocked the fist with his forearm, his muscles settling into the familiar rhythm of blocking and evading. Kiba surveyed with smug delight that Dokuga was becoming more impatient, his punches turning careless. He ducked quickly under the swift arc of another punch and deftly flipped the boy the ground. Dokuga let out a grunt of pain and sat up, looking away in submission.

Disappointed that the fight was over, the crowd started to break up. Kiba bent to snag his clothing barely sensing the kunai headed for his face. He fumbled to move back and turned his head, hissing when he felt the sharp edge slice the side of his ear. He reeled to find Dokuga and his friends grinning haughtily.

His bronzed face twisted in anger and he growled dangerously.

That's when Tsume saw the familiar movement of his hands.

"Kiba!" She barked.

Her son's ear twitched and he turned to glare at her. Their eyes locked and Tsume was slightly surprised to see him stare longer than necessary before eventually shifting his eyes to her nose. She turned around and headed back inside, motioning for him to follow.

Tsume sat down at the low table and crossed her legs. Kiba shuffled into the room, sliding the door closed and dropped down across from her. She placed her right elbow on the table and learned forward, immediately smelling the high levels of testosterone radiating from him.

"Care to tell me why you saw fit to injure some of our younger shinobi?" she asked dryly.

Kiba looked to his right, staring hard at the paper door. The muscles in his jaw twitched with every slow breath he took.

"Kiba," Tsume commanded, "Answer me!"

She saw his gaze shift to the floor as he licked his bottom lip.

Tsume rested her chin in her right hand and gripped her knee with the other.

_This could take all day._

"Why don't you just tell me already…I'm too tired to be completely angry." Grumbled Tsume.

"Kyouken challenged me."

Tsume let out an exasperated sigh, "And I suppose everyone else challenged you as well?"

Fights weren't uncommon in their social hierarchy between coming-of-age males but Kiba was past that particular stage. Small challenges happened on an every day basis between members of a pack but they rarely resulted in actual fighting, a lot of snarling maybe but never punches and certainly not _jutsus_.

"Well, not exactly…" Kiba mused.

"Kiba-"

"Kyouken ate my share this morning."

Tsume blinked, "This was over food?"

Kiba shrugged dismissively, "Souku attacked me because I hit Kyouken… then all eight of Souku's brothers decided to jump me…so I defended myself."

"And Dokuga?"

"Dokuga?"

Kiba grinned, "He just pissed me off."

Tsume slid her chin down so her face was hidden in her hand.

"So, you thought it was necessary to use a jutsu?"

"Technically, I didn't. You stopped me."

Tsume looked at her son, a sharp canine poking out past his smirking lips.

"Honestly, brat…you're acting like a Genin. You're a Jounin now," her voice dropped to a whisper, "And an ANBU at that."

Kiba unconsciously scratched the bandage around his left bicep.

"Sorry…I guess I'm just feeling stressed lately."

Tsume snorted.

"What am I going to tell them?" she asked and pointed towards the door, "They will want an explanation."

"You can tell them that there is a bitch in heat …or something."

Tsume laughed, "We all know that your nose sniffs the other way."

"Ma!" Kiba yelped and colored fiercely.

Tsume laughed even harder when Kiba's tattoos became practically invisible. Three years ago, she had inadvertently walked in on her son and that Uzumaki boy…training.

_Yes, she was going to call it training._

"I couldn't care less, Kiba. You're not the first Inuzuka to choose the same sex. In fact, after your father-"

Kiba coughed loudly and shifted uneasily. He knew Tsume secretly enjoyed tormenting her only son.

"How's your ear?"

Kiba grunted.

"Good. Am I going to have to ban you from the compound?" she asked.

"No."

"Are you going to refrain from unnecessary fighting?"

"Yes," replied Kiba with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"By that, I also mean any unnecessary stress-relieving fights." Countered Tsume with a forbidding frown.

Kiba grumbled, "Fine."

Tsume nodded, "Good."

Kiba rose fluidly from the floor and gave Tsume a quick bow but she reached up and stopped him.

"One more thing - where is that dog of yours?"

"He's having a check up with Hana."

Tsume laughed, "How did you get him to go?"

"I told him we were going for a walk."

"And that actually worked?"

"I may have sedated him…" Kiba added sheepishly.

Tsume mouth twisted with amusement.

"You know he's going to be mad-"

There was a soft knock and both turned towards the door. It slid open and Yamato stepped inside the room. He nodded towards Kiba and tossed him a scroll.

* * *

'May I have a word?'

Tsume glanced up from her scroll and smiled at Akamaru.

"How was your check up?"

Akamaru sat next to her and groaned, 'Horrible.'

"Fleas?" asked Tsume, her eyebrow raising a fraction.

'Thermometer.'

Tsume tried not to smile, "Oh."

Akamaru shuddered and tried to look serious by squaring his shoulders, 'It's about Kiba.'

"He's very popular today."

Akamaru chuckled, 'I heard.'

"Does this have something to do with his odd behavior lately?" she inquired.

Akamaru nodded, 'He obsessed with a potential mate.'

Tsume's eyes brightened and she leaned closer, "Who?"

Akamaru focused on her tattoos, 'I – I don't think it's really my place to say.'

"Have they mated?"

'No. Neither one is making a move…that's the problem.'

Tsume leaned back and shrugged casually, "I wouldn't worry. He'll eventually break down and say something."

Akamaru looked slightly alarmed, 'I don't think he will. He's been marking obsessively-'

Tsume smiled and smoothed the spiky fur on top of Akamaru's head, "I know you're concerned but trust me, instinct always wins out. It's natural for him mark things, you know that."

'But-'

Tsume rubbed the center of his chest with her knuckles and he felt his body unconsciously relax.

"Trust me."

Akamaru sighed.

_Maybe he was overreacting. _

"Do you know where he is? Shino wanted us to come over for dinner. "

"Oh," Tsume frowned, "He went _shopping._"

"Shopping?" Akamaru's head snapped up.

Tsume noticed Akamaru's ears twitched back in worry. Shopping was their code name for ANBU missions. Kiba thought it was stupid but one time Iruka had over heard Tsume mention to Hana that Kiba was on a long mission and he wouldn't be able to help her with the dogs. The teacher had inquired which mission it was and Tsume had a hard time fumbling her way through a lie.

"He's with two other members this time so there's no need for you to be his shadow."

Tsume chuckled when Akamaru frowned, "Yes, I know that you follow him."

'Sorry.'

"Don't apologize, I'm glad that you are there as back up – but this time you need to stay here."

Akamaru lay down and rested his head on his paws, feeling depressed.

Tsume gently rubbed behind his ears, "Everything will be okay."

Akamaru whimpered.

_He hated it when Kiba went shopping._

* * *

Genma leaned over and pretended to look at the mission report in front of Iruka.

"_He's_ back."

Iruka fumbled with the pencil he was holding. The teacher didn't need to look up to know who Genma was talking about. Ever since he had inadvertently gotten drunk and told the other man that he liked one of the new ANBU members Genma felt the need to point out every time the member was around. He also told him that he had a crush on one of his former students but the name, thankfully, he was able to conceal…mostly for the reason that he was too drunk to remember Kiba's name.

Iruka was determined not to look up and stare at the ANBU members like he usually did. He realized that his staring habit was being a little compulsive. He tried desperately to stare at the papers in concentration but Genma's appreciative cooing wasn't helping. Iruka was weak when it came to the regulated outfits of ANBU. He loved how the tight fitting armor clung to the well-toned bodies of half the male members. Iruka found the newest ANBU member with the canine mask particularly…enticing.

"I swear those pants they wear keep getting tighter," Genma mused, clicking his senbon against his teeth, "I really hope Ibiki is late today…"

"You have a boyfriend," Iruka hissed under his breath.

Genma chuckled, "Kakashi doesn't mind…just as long as he can look too."

Iruka sighed. It wasn't fair. He knew that Genma knew who the ANBU member was through Kakashi but the special jounin refused to tell him. Of course, it would be against regulation for Iruka to know and he might be horrified if he actually knew the man but the deviant inside him was dying to find out.

_It just wasn't fair. _

Iruka chewed on his lower lip and stole a quick glance around the room. He caught a glimpse of _his_ profile as heconversed with two other members. The tips of the teacher's ears turned pink and he mentally kicked himself.

_Why was he blushing?_

It wasn't as if the ANBU noticed him anyway. He didn't get to talk to him when he occasionally handed over the sealed scrolls. Iruka always got so flustered and he felt like he was a teenager again with a crush on the popular kid.

"Do you think _he _tans nude?" Genma asked mischievously, his breath tickling Iruka's ear.

Iruka face flushed and he quickly dug his heel in the other man's foot. Genma yelped and shot Iruka a hurt look but mischief still danced in his eyes.

"I agree, Iruka-sensei," Genma exclaimed loudly, "Those pants really do show off his ass nicely."

Everyone in the room briefly directed their gaze towards the two men. Iruka groaned inwardly when the ANBU masks stared blankly back at him. He quickly hid his face in his hands, feeling the blood rush full force to his face.

_Why did everyone always take pleasure in making him blush?_

Genma laughed and Iruka's eye twitched.

"Do that again," Iruka warned his voice low and muffled through his fingers, "And I'll take your senbon and stab you-"

His voice faltered.

He was too angry to think of a suitable place to cause the Jounin pain. There were too many potentially painful possibilities.

"Somewhere..." he finished lamely.

Genma laughed even harder causing Iruka to lay his head on the table in defeat. When the laughter had lessened to a deep hum in the back of his throat, Iruka picked his head back up to rest his chin on the table. As he glanced around the room, he noticed everyone was preoccupied again…talking about something or another - except for the dog-masked ANBU. Startled, he promptly sat up and pretended to adjust the scrolls in front of him.

By the way the other man was now leaning on the wall, Iruka couldn't tell if he was being watched or not. The mask gave no indication of where the wearer's eyes were directed. Evidently, he was still engaged in conversation with the other two because every now and then he would nod vaguely.

Once again, Iruka looked down in concentration but his eyes kept glancing towards the other side of the room. The ANBU had the appearance of one who demanded instant obedience and a shot of pleasure went through Iruka's stomach. He eyes lingered over the broad, sloping spread of his shoulders that tapered to his slim waist and hips. It was a sensual experience for him just to _look_ at the other man.

He didn't realize that he was staring again until a scroll bonked him on the nose.

"W-wha?" Iruka looked at the green vest in front of him.

It momentarily reminded him that he needed to get a new vest. His old one was ruined from being hit by a water balloon filled with ink – Genma's doing. Iruka had been teased all day by the other teachers and he felt naked without it. He turned his gaze upward and his breath almost hitched when he saw two familiar red fang tattoos. However, the face was vastly different.

Tsume's lips cracked into a grin and she tilted her head, "Daydreaming, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka laughed and rubbed the scar on his nose, "Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

Tsume chuckled and handed him a scroll, "Here is the list of new nin dogs - all registered."

"A big litter this year?" he asked, eyeing the size of the scroll.

"There's also a list of current companions with their yearly checkup at the bottom but we did have an unusually large number of qualified puppies this year."

Iruka opened the scroll and whistled at the number of dogs. There had to be at least forty.

"Do you have shinobi for them all?" asked Iruka.

There was a sigh.

"Unfortunately, no. The breeding is usually closely regulated but some of the males got..." Tsume grinned, "Impatient."

Iruka coughed.

_There was nothing to be flustered about_, he thought, _they were talking about dogs for crying out loud._

"How is Kiba-kun?" he asked, privately hoping that he sounded nonchalant.

"Good. He's going to start training a couple of the pups soon," replied Tsume.

Tsume's gaze suddenly fell heavily onto him, "Do you have all your teeth?"

"What?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

Tsume laughed, "I'm just curious."

Still bewildered, Iruka pointed to a bottom front tooth, "This one's fake…it got knocked out years ago in a fight."

"Did you win?"

"Pardon?" asked Iruka with a frown.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Did you win the fight?" The dog-nin asked again.

"Yes…"

Tsume leaned forward and her nostrils flared slightly. Iruka was starting to feel increasingly uneasy.

"You are gay…right?" she whispered her voice surprisingly casual.

Just when Iruka thought his face couldn't get redder, it did.

"I thought everyone knew - since I was with Raidou for two years…"

Tsume straightened up and smiled, "I was just checking."

"May I ask why?"

Tsume shrugged, "Curious…that's all."

The teacher slowly nodded, still not understanding and scrunched his nose, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No - not at the moment," Tsume laughed and motioned to a group of kunoichi, "I have to talk to Kurenai. I'll see you around, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka watched the woman leave.

_What the hell just happened? _

He shot a glance at Genma but the shinobi was busy doodling stick figures on a piece of paper. Rolling his eyes, he glanced towards the group of ANBU members but they were now by a table in a corner of the room talking to Ibiki. The dog ANBU was bent over pointing out something on the scroll.

_Genma's right…those pants are getting tighter…_

Suddenly, a piece of paper was shoved in his face and Iruka had to blink his eyes back in focus. There were a couple of stick figures in various provocative poses/positions and Iruka had to laugh. He stopped laughing however, when he saw a stick couple on top of what looked like a teacher's desk with an apple…or orange on it. One was wearing an ANBU mask while the other had a familiar ponytail.

"Genma…" Iruka growled threateningly and tried to snatch the paper from the other's hands, "Give that to me!"

There was a struggle and Genma finally crumpled the piece of paper, which Iruka mistook as a sign that he was going to throw it away. However, the Special Jounin just laughed and shoved it down the front of his pants. Smugly, he crossed his arms and looked at the Chunnin.

Iruka growled, "What are you? Five?"

Genma grinned and waggled his tongue at the teacher.

* * *

Tsume watched Iruka out of the corner of her eye.

When she had initially walked into the mission room, she had felt like she had run into a brick wall. Kiba's pheromones were _everywhere _and it had momentarily thrown her off balance. It didn't take her long, however, to figure out who the hormones were directed at. Even though her son was on the other side of the room, she could see how his body leaned slightly towards Iruka's direction.

Tsume warily sniffed the air. After she walked in, Kiba had become agitated - knowing that his mother would be able to tell what was going on. It also didn't help that she talked to the scarred nin but she needed to find out some things for herself. She felt bad for embarrassing Iruka but she was able to figure out a couple of things.

One - Iruka was definitely attracted to ANBU Kiba. When she leaned forward, she could practically smell the desire on him.

Two - Iruka was also definitely attracted to Kiba because his heartbeat had picked up speed when he had asked about the Jounin.

Three - Iruka was in some sort of denial and she wasn't sure how to deal with it. It was time to talk to Akamaru again.

Four - Akamaru hadn't been over reacting when he talked to her a week ago but he hadn't been right, either. Kiba wasn't just looking for a partner because his pheromones were actually infused with microscopic amounts of chakra. Kiba was looking for a life mate. Clan members usually had multiple partners…rarely did one ever mate for life. Tsume was surprised that Kiba, of all people, was instinctively drawn down this path. She was pretty sure his son had no idea that he had subconsciously picked Iruka to be his life mate either. Idiot probably thought it was just lust.

Five - if they didn't get together soon, Kiba would end up losing control…

* * *

Kiba grinned behind his mask as he followed Iruka, walking silently in the shadows. He had waited outside the mission room until dark, waiting for Iruka's shift to be over. For some reason, he was feeling extremely unsettled since his mother decided to show up.

_What the hell did she say to him? Why did he point to his mouth?_

He really didn't understand why he followed the older chuunin but he really wasn't regretting it either. Iruka dropped the stack of papers and was currently bent over muttering curses under his breath. The outlines of his shoulders strained against the navy fabric of his shirt when he stretched to reach the fallen essays.

He inhaled deeply and faintly smelled oranges with a hint of cinnamon but the damn mask was inhibiting his senses. In order to get past the mask, Kiba would have to direct chakra to his nose and he knew the momentary flux would alert Iruka. There was another smell clinging to the man but he couldn't quite place it. Taking his chances, he moved closer in an attempt figure out that smell. He inhaled again and his mouth went dry.

_Arousal. _

Kiba felt a twinge of jealousy. Who had been able to arouse Iruka? Had it been that bastard Genma? Iruka was supposed to be his… well in theory. The need to mark more than just Iruka deemed areas kept growing stronger each time he saw him.

He followed Iruka until they reached his apartment. Kiba hung back away from the light coming from the small lantern near the door. Iruka sighed and nudged a dead flower with the tip of his sandal.

_Oops. _

The dog nin resisted the urge to moan when Iruka paused momentarily tilting his head slightly, exposing the expanse of his neck.

_Thank god for summer. _

In the summertime Chunnins were allowed to wear undershirts that had no collar. Most of the time no one wore them but Iruka seemed to be the exception. It was also nice that the bulky vest was nowhere in sight. His tanned skin gleamed with perspiration and Kiba bit his bottom lip, tasting blood. To his surprise the other man spun around and looked right at the shadow he was lurking in.

"Konohamaru, is that you? You need to work on your stalking skills," he asked with mild interest.

Kiba frowned, _how did he-?_

Iruka's whole face spread into a smile, "I know you're there."

Kiba started to back away ready to leave Iruka standing there when a mischievous thought crossed his mind.

_Why not have a little fun?_

Iruka gave a small gasp when Kiba stepped forward into the soft light.

"A-ANBU-sama…" Iruka bowed awkwardly, "I'm s-sorry I thought you were one of my students."

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle taking a step closer inhaling more of the man's scent. The older man reached his hand up behind his head and fingered his hair tie.

He stepped back and his back bumped up against the door, "W-why are you here?"

Kiba paused and searched his mind rapidly trying to think of an excuse.

_I want to fuck you and make you my mate? _Kiba thought, and then snorted,_ No…that wouldn't go over right. _

"Escorting?" Kiba said and shrugged, his voice muffled by his mask.

He hoped that would be a convincing answer. He never had been that good at lying. Apparently it worked, because Iruka's mouth twisted into a scowl and his face colored.

"I may not be a Jounin but I can certainly take care of myself," Iruka said sternly, his prided wounded. "I'm sorry you felt the _need_ to protect me but you've wasted your time."

Kiba couldn't help but grin sinisterly from ear to ear when Iruka turned his back to him and violently tried to open his door. For Kiba, it wasn't a sign of aggression…it was an invitation. Swiftly, he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Iruka's body - pinning him to the door. The papers scattered once again.

Iruka, startled by the genuine feeling of being trapped - tried to wrench away but he was held firmly in place.

Kiba smiled against his mask enjoying the warmth emitting from the chuunin trapped in his arms, "Your reflexes are slow, Umino-san."

Iruka laughed nervously, "I-I wasn't expecting y-you to attack me."

"A shinobi must always be prepared," Kiba said smartly quoting one of Iruka's own lectures.

Iruka on the other hand, remained obliviously preoccupied as his body reacted to the toned flesh pressed up against his own.

Even though the mask limited his senses, Kiba was still able to smell the strong scent of Iruka's arousal…for him. Kiba didn't know whether to be pleased or slightly annoyed.

_Why couldn't the teacher be affect__ed__ by Kiba and not his ANBU alter ego? _

He couldn't help but feel a little rejected, having to hide behind his mask in order to entice the Chuunin.

_Well, at least it is something _

Kiba could feel the light shiver run through the other nin's body. Even though Iruka was taller than him he was able to easily rest his chin on his shoulder. His mouth watered and he suddenly felt intoxicated.

"Do you want me?" Kiba asked in a husky undertone.

He waited for Iruka's reply with the expectancy of a cat stalking some small creature it fancied. There was a heavy pause and Kiba's ear twitched when Iruka's breathe quicken. Iruka's muscles tensed and he tilted forward away from him. Kiba frowned, fearing that the man might bolt at any moment horrified and ashamed but to his surprise Iruka suddenly leaned back against his body and gave a small nod.

Kiba growled and reached his arm up, pulling a startled Iruka's hitai-ate down over his eyes. He roughly shoved his ANBU mask up and to the side of his head, the cool air doing nothing to relieve his burning skin. Iruka gave a squeak and his knees bent slightly when Kiba's warm breath fanned across the back of his neck.

He braced himself with one hand on the door while the other tightly griped Iruka's arm. Tentatively he licked the base of Iruka's neck dragging his tongue across lazily in patterns, tasting traces of salt on his skin. He had never known anything to taste so…damn good. Without thinking, he snaked his hand from Iruka's arm to the hem of the navy shirt. His fingers slipped under and spread possessively across the older man's stomach, feeling muscles bunch under soft flesh. Kiba groaned when Iruka gasped and settled into the cradle of his body.

The dog-nin fought to keep his instincts from taking over. His body screamed at him to take Iruka, to shove his tongue in the man's mouth and make him crave Kiba's touch. His mind told him that if he went too fast he could scare his former teacher. Then again, Iruka may not have wanted Kiba but he definitely wanted ANBU Kiba and right now…

Frustrated with the teasing licks, Iruka squirmed against Kiba - blushing at the bulge he felt pressing urgently against his backside.

"P-please…" his hoarse whisper broke the silence.

Kiba's chuckled and nipped the soft skin behind Iruka's ear eliciting another whimper. He took the thin flesh of the man's earlobe and dragged it slowly between his sharp canines. Boldly, Iruka moved his hands behind him, grabbed Kiba's hips and pulled him closer. Grinning wickedly, Kiba roughly rolled his hips resulting in the most erotic scene he had ever seen. His movement had caused Iruka to turn his head, allowing Kiba to see a good portion of his face. The hitai-ate covered the man's scar but Kiba could clearly see the flush of desire painted across his features as strands of dark hair fell over his forehead. Kiba rolled his hips again and his heart skipped a beat when Iruka's lips parted in a moan.

In the back of his mind, Kiba knew he should stop but he was quickly losing himself. He desperately wanted to rip off Iruka's headband and show him exactly who was pleasuring him.

He wanted Iruka to moan his name.

He wanted Iruka to be his.

Kiba moved his hand on Iruka's stomach, stroking it gently before finally remembering to breath and inhaled deeply.

_Big mistake._

By now, Iruka's own pheromones were strong and mingling with Kiba's and for the younger shinobi, it was like a drug. Unable to control himself any longer, he grunted and found the sensitive spot where Iruka's neck met his shoulder. It was an unwritten rule in the Inuzuka clan that one could only mark what they truly owned but Kiba no longer cared. The older man let out a strangled cry when Kiba's sharp canine's bit into his skin and broke the surface. Deliberately, he summoned a small amount of chakra and released it into the bite causing Iruka to moan in pleasure as his knees buckled. Kiba held him close with both arms and tenderly licked the abused patch of soft tissue. The bite was going to tingle for weeks, a constant reminder for Iruka of the dog nin's claim. Kiba couldn't help but smile over that as he nuzzled his face against the warm skin.

As long as the wound was still on his neck, Kiba would be able send tiny shivers of pleasure through Iruka's body when he was near. The bit of chakra would recognize his own smell.

_He was going to make Iruka see that he desired Kiba._

"Iruka-sensei, are you okay?" A cracked voice called out from the darkness.

Both men jumped at the intrusion. Kiba quickly pulled his mask down over his face, regretting the loss of smell.

"My neighbor!" Iruka whispered frantically as Kiba helped straightened him up, nudging the hitai-ate back in its proper place. Kiba's eyes lingered on the Iruka's flushed face, dark amber eyes watching him. He ran his fingers across the bruised flesh feeling the other man quiver.

A twig snapped and Kiba quickly withdrew his hand, stepping back into the shadows. The last thing he saw before running off was Iruka blushing and talking to an elderly woman. Kiba chewed on his lip as he jumped across the rooftops towards the compound. It probably wasn't the right thing to do but Iruka was now marked as his.

Somehow, he knew that it wasn't going to be enough to sate his hunger.


	4. Schemes of Dogs and Clans

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3. I promise to put them back when I'm done..

head swells Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the story XD It makes me worker harder! …. and makes me feel all gooey inside…like a poptart.

And thanks to my super fantastic beta Katsuyo for spanking this chapter and getting it ready for me

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball. X3

_Italic_s mean private thoughts

**Schemes of Dogs and Clans**

Iruka watched breathlessly as the ANBU dissolved quickly into the night as if he were a part of it, blending in seamlessly except for the faint gleam of his mask.

"Are you okay, Umino-kun?"

Iruka snapped his head painfully to his right and glanced down. His neighbor stared up at him, her wrinkled face becoming lost in a sea of skin as she squinted suspiciously.

"I thought I heard you cry out…"

"H-hai," Iruka stammered, weakly motioning at the papers around him. "I dropped my papers…"

"And you yelled?" Kato asked and squinted harder trying to make out Iruka's facial expression.

Iruka ducked his head while he picked up the fallen essays.

"I got upset…?" he mumbled.

Kato clicked her tongue, "You and that temper of yours, Umino-kun…I thought you had grown out of that."

Iruka forced out a laugh, "Sorry Kato-sama…"

Kato waved her hand and mumbled, "Please keep it down…I don't think I could go through your teenage years again…all that yelling used to keep me up at night!"

Iruka colored vividly then went rather pale when Kato pointed a wrinkled finger at his neck.

"You should go put some ice on that bruise."

Alarmed, Iruka's hand flew up to the hollow between his neck and shoulder, cold fingertips touching the teeth marks marring his skin. An unexpected shockwave of pleasure went through his stomach and down to his toes making them curl. Hastily, he pulled the rest of the papers towards his feet and bunched them up in one messy bundle.

"SorryfordistrubingyouKato-samaitwon'thappenagain," he breathed out, fumbling with the lock.

There was a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar click and stepped inside leaving an amused Kato on the doorstep. Slamming the door shut with his foot, Iruka clutched the pile of papers tightly against his stomach.

_What just happened?_

After a couple of mind reeling minutes, he kicked off his sandals and once more the papers fell to the floor. The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, turning his legs to mush. Iruka slowly slid down against the door trying to regulate his breathing.

_What the hell did I just do?_

He licked his parched lips to moisten them. The Chuunin was having a hard time believing the events that transpired only moments ago. The ANBU that he just happened to be lusting after followed him home and … and…

A horrible thought crossed his mind and he let out a groan.

_What if Genma set it all up? Another humiliate-the-chuunin thing…_

The bite mark on his neck prickled, pulling his thoughts in another direction. Cautiously, he pressed on the spot with two fingers and inhaled sharply. Like a sudden flame from a match, the simple touch sparked a pleasurable tingling assault on his body causing him to arch almost violently against the doorframe. He briefly remembered the toned body that had been pressed up against him and he moaned.

His mind felt sluggish as the wash of pleasure dulled to a pleasant hum beneath his flesh. Whatever the ANBU had done to him, Iruka was hardly going to start complaining.

Earlier, when he had been trapped in the other man's arms Iruka had wanted nothing more than to get away and hide. It was rare when one was basically handed the object of their sexual fantasy… or captured by it. The poor teacher hadn't known what to do but when his hitai-ate was pulled over his eyes, he willingly submitted. The feeling of not being in control had been terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Iruka had attempted to make his body absorb all the details of the ANBU body against his but once that tongue had touched his skin he had forgotten to concentrate.

Suddenly his apartment was just too damn hot.

Iruka impulsively tugged his shirt up and over his head. He was terribly frustrated. He was also confused.

Not to mention…he was horny as hell.

Carried away by the need rapidly filling his body, Iruka failed to notice he was still leaning against the darkened doorway of his apartment. Impatiently he lifted his hips up shoved his pants down around his ankles, freeing his aching member. Iruka was currently thankful that Genma had frozen all his underwear the other day.

_He was seriously going to have to get some revenge on him soon … and a new lock._

But now was not the time for that.

One hand slid down his flat stomach to the swell of his erection. His knees bent slightly and relaxed to the side. His fingers slid over his heated flesh and he moaned.

_He had never been this sensitive before. _

Curiously he touched the spot on his neck again while his other hand stroked. His breath caught in a hiss. There was pain coming from the torn flesh but each time he grazed the area, he could also feel intense heat shoot through his body.

His lids slipped down over his eyes as he threw his head back and moaned trying to replay the scenes from earlier in his head. Only this time his eyes were not covered and the person biting him was not some mysterious ANBU member. His eyes snapped open and glazed over with a renewed hunger. Kiba's name tumbled from his lips in breathy moans. Another sexual high ripped through his body and Iruka pressed his palm against his neck rubbing savagely while the other brought him to a mind numbing release.

* * *

Kiba sat on his bed trying not to rip apart the pillow in his hands even though a few feathers were starting to peek out. He had asked his friend for some advice, which he hardly did, and the man just stood there staring at him not saying a word. It was getting rather annoying. Kiba glanced around his room making a mental note that the clothes on the floor were starting to smell.

_Time to do laundry._

They were in his room at the compound but the room itself was located away from the main house. In fact, it was almost off the property line half hidden by trees and shrubs. Individual cabins were commodities clan members were allowed to have in order to stop them from breeding all the time with other members. Kiba didn't really have that problem since he considered all the males in his clan to be… unappetizing but he opted for the privacy the cabin offered. His nose twitched when a small bug flew past him and he felt the urge to swat it but snapped his teeth at it instead.

Finally, there was a cough.

Shino raised a brow and asked calmly, "You did what exactly?"

Kiba groaned when he heard the question before glancing sideways at the bug nin and muttered, "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"As do most your idiotic ideas," came the reply.

Kiba flopped back onto his mattress holding the pillow and started up at the ceiling.

"You don't have to remind me," he snapped and threw the pillow half heatedly at Shino, missing completely and mumbling, "How was I supposed to know it would affect me as well?"

There was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle or maybe it was a sneeze.

"What do you mean you didn't know? Kiba, you're an_ Inuzuka_ – how can you know so little about your clan's mating rituals?"

"I know about them! I've fucked before – hell I've marked before," Kiba rolled to his side stretching out on the bed and propping himself up on his elbow, "but this is different..."

Shino sighed and pushed a dirty shirt away with his foot, "I'm having some trouble understanding how it can be different if you've done it before."

"It just is - dammit!" growled the dog nin.

_It just is._

"Why did you even do it?"

Kiba smirked, his canines prominent, "To make him want me."

"Why would you mark someone who doesn't want you to begin with?" Shino asked and immediate regretted asking the question when his friend's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He does want me," Kiba scowled, flopping back over onto his back and hands behind his head, "It's complicated."

Shino stood still trying to gauge his friend's temperament but it was just too difficult when he kept fidgeting like that. To him, it seemed like Kiba's emotions were all over the place.

"Kiba… I still don't understand."

The dog nin lunged forward to face Shino, sitting cross-legged on the bed he raised a finger near his head as if he was giving an important lecture.

"Marking ensures our mates don't go fuck someone else. It also helps us pleasure potential mates, so they are more willing to fuck. I marked my potential mate in hopes of fucking." Kiba said bluntly and then frowned, "Somehow, the marking has weakened my own control and I can't go a fucking hour without having to whack it."

Shino cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and murmured, "Do you have to say it like that?"

Kiba tilted his head, "What? Jacking off?"

Shino remained silent.

"Five against one?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Cleaning your kunai?"

"Kiba…" hissed out the bug nin, a warning in his tone.

"Beating the piss outta your best friend?" replied Kiba and let out a small chuckle.

Shino coughed, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Beat off again in about ten minutes."

"I wasn't referring to that…idiot."

"Oh," Kiba tried his best to smile nicely but he ended up looking more deviant than anything else.

"I was hoping you would have some advice?" countered Kiba with a hopeful look on his face.

"You should remember to use lots of lube." Shino stated his voice so dry one could have struck a match off it.

It was Kiba's turn to be annoyed.

"Seriously, what am I going to do? If I see him it's going to make matters worse." Growled Kiba.

There was a shuffle of fabric as Shino shrugged.

"Just avoid him until it wears off I guess – it wears off, right?"

"It should," Kiba flopped down again but laid on his stomach, muffling his voice in the mattress, "The avoiding thing is going to be a bit of the problem since I promised Hana I'd help her with the new nin dogs tomorrow…. and since we're overloaded here, we're using a room at the school."

Shino was quiet, the pieces finally starting to click into place.

"Kiba…" he asked warily, "Who _exactly_ did you bite?"

"Do you promise not to do the bug thing?" asked Kiba warily.

"Promise."

"It was Iruka."

The drone of Kikaichu suddenly thundered inside the room and thousands spilled from the open windows.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Iruka sat rigid in his chair, silently begging his muscles not to move. His neck was on fire, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. It had only been three days since the ANBU incident and the bite was still sensitive. In fact, it seemed like it had only become more sensitive as time went on. The flesh was still purple so wearing his shirt with no collar at school was entirely out of the question. The problem he was facing with his turtleneck was that the fabric brushed against his skin every time he moved and his vest occasionally added extra pressure to the spot. The constant tingling was extremely distracting but it felt good all the same.

_A little too good. _

Iruka shifted in his seat and chewed on his bottom lips as he moved his left arm willing the other to remain still. He never realized how much he used both his arms to do… anything, until he was limited to one. It was irritating. The more he realized how annoying it was the more frustrated he became. Frankly, it was starting to piss him off.

_What the hell did that bastard do?_ Iruka thought bitterly.

He glared the papers in front of him and frowned. He couldn't stop thinking about the man constantly wondering what was underneath that mask.

_Was it someone he knew? _

It was almost nerve wracking to think he could be passing by the man unknowingly everyday while the other knew who he was. Iruka tapped his pen on his desk. The ANBU wasn't the only man that had him on edge either.

_Kiba…_

Ever since he came moaning the former student's name, he couldn't touch himself without envisioning the dog nin. It made him feel awkward to think about a student so sexually and so…vividly. Iruka's scar turned pink and he tried to remember the last time he saw the jounin in person. Iruka actually missed seeing the other man around all the time. In previous years Kiba frequently stopped by the classroom always putting Iruka in high spirits, even if the Inuzuka was only tagging along behind Naruto.

_Since when did Kiba become a person to whom Iruka could attribute his happiness?_

The thought froze in his brain and he contemplated visiting the jounin but he wasn't about to go waltzing into the Inuzuka compound. Of course he could lie and say he was merely inquiring about Kiba's well being but ever since Tsume's short interrogation, he was feeling slightly uneasy.

_Had she been trying to hit on him?_

A roar echoed from the hall and into his classroom.

"Iruka!"

The man in question sighed.

_Great. Just what he needed – more male troubles…_

Genma stormed in through the open door a dark scowl set onto his usually easygoing features.

"I don't know how you did it but you better tell me how to fix it," he demanded.

Iruka did his best not to smile but the corners of his mouth crept mischievously upwards, "What did I do?"

Genma slammed a handful of senbons down on the desk sending the needles rolling across the desk in every direction. Leaning over, he stopped his face inches from the teacher and gave a sugary sweet smile.

"Iruka-sensei," he purred softly causing Iruka to cringe inwardly. "Why do all my senbon needles taste like … like…" he paused and picked up a needle, sticking in his mouth only to blanch, "Egg salad?"

Iruka grinned and tilted his head, ignoring the tremor that ran through his body, "What's wrong with egg salad?"

"There are only three things that I hate!" Genma growled, thrusting three fingers in front of Iruka's face and closing them as he ticked off his peeves. "One…Pandas. Two…Waking up with cold feet. And Three…anything with mayonnaise - which includes _fucking_ egg salad."

Iruka chuckled, "Well…technically, that's more than three..."

Genma straightened up and crossed his arms, ignoring the remark.

"Only two people know about the third," he accused Iruka, giving the other man a dirty look.

Iruka gave a casual shrug but his grip on the pen tightened, "I'm sorry you're having difficulties with Kakashi."

Genma barked out a laugh and sighed, "Fine. You got your revenge…wonderful. Just tell me how to get the damn taste off them – I've tried everything."

"I didn't do it."

"Then…who did?"

Another shrug.

Inside, Iruka was laughing his ass off. He wasn't about to tell Genma that the problem wasn't with the senbons but instead - had to do with the small seal hidden behind the man's ear mixing up the taste bud signals on his tongue.

_Serves the bastard right._

Genma opened his mouth trying to think of some black mail on Iruka but before he could a flash of gold ran into the room. Both men's hands automatically flew to their weapon's pouch.

Genma was the first to laugh and Iruka breathed a sigh of relief at the puppy that was currently running around the room excitedly. The dog was no more than a fifteen-pound fluff ball. Chubby legs and a short black muzzle stuck out from blonde fur while a curled tail wagged erratically back and forth.

"What _is_ it?" Genma asked, squatting to poke the pup with a long finger.

Iruka stood up and moved around his desk to get a better look. The puppy was growling and nipping at Genma's fingers.

Genma's face fell and he looked up at Iruka with huge eyes, "It hates me!"

"It's because you're a prick," the Chuunin replied.

Iruka mimicked Genma, ignoring his shoulder, and reached out his hand. The tiny black nose twitched and with an excited yap the puppy started to lick ferociously at his fingertips.

Genma slumped his shoulder foreword.

"Why does it hate only me?" he whined.

Iruka smiled and scratched behind the small furry ears. The puppy jerked its head towards the door and whimpered. To their surprise, it tried to scramble up Iruka's legs forcing the teacher to oblige and cradle the dog in his arms.

"Mai! Where the hell did you go?"

The Chuunin immediately paled. It took enormous effort to stay calm while Kiba walked into the room. Clad in his usual black jacket and fishnet undershirt Kiba flashed both the men a toothy grin. Iruka found him returning the gesture taking time to admire the Jounin. Kiba never looked so fresh and vital, his hair attractively tousled and his skin was slightly red from the sun.

The puppy barked and struggled to lick Iruka's chin.

Kiba cocked his head to one side, giving Iruka a wide smile and said, "You have something that belongs to me, Sensei."

"Sorry Kiba-kun," Iruka replied and offered Mai to him.

"That thing is yours?" Genma asked poking the pup again and frowning when she tried to bite him again.

"Yes," he said, his eyes becoming a little fierce while they continued to stare at Iruka.

"Why is it such a bitch?" Genma groused and attempted to pet the puppy again.

Amusement flickered in Kiba's eyes and he turned to look at the special jounin who was now sucking on a sore finger, "Bitches are always like that before they find a suitable alpha male to train them."

In the back of his mind, Iruka got the distinct feeling that they weren't just talking about the puppy.

Genma snorted, "I was talking figuratively Kiba - not literally."

"So was I," countered Kiba with a grin.

The other shook his head in confusion and then smiled hopefully, "Say… you don't know how to get rid of residues on weapons, do you?"

It was only years of practice that enabled Iruka to keep a straight face while Genma and Kiba talked even though his body was becoming unbearably aware of his former student. Why was it that everything Kiba suggested for cleaning the damn senbons sounded so erotic? The mental images he was creating were doing nothing to help his neck and the heat radiating from the bite mark. He had to actually sit back down in his chair, hiding his developing erection behind his desk.

The whole time he felt like he had a giant sign behind him with an arrow pointing to this source of his current pleasure. Every time Kiba's eyes glanced over at him, Iruka felt slightly guilty – like he had cheated on his lover with someone else. It was a ridiculous thought because it wasn't like he was in a committed relationship with him…or any kind of relationship for that matter.

There was a bark of laughter and Iruka found three sets of eyes on him.

"What?" asked Iruka as color rushed to his face.

Kiba gave a chuckle, "You coated his senbons with an egg salad flavor?"

Before he could answer Genma replied with a scowl, "That's not the only thing he's done! You know the prank where you put saran wrap on the toilet seat? Well, last month genius here made an invisible wall going across my hallway with the stuff not just once but fifty fucking times in a row!"

Genma held up all his fingers in attempt to make the statement more dramatic and bent them rapidly, "And the month before that, I woke up to find all this fake hair around me and I thought for days that I was going bald like Ibiki!"

Embarrassed that a former student knew of his prankster status, Iruka cleared his throat and tried to think of the best defense.

"He started it," he said defiantly.

_Okay…not the best defense._

Kiba's laugh was deep and warm, forcing Iruka's stern mask to break a little.

"You've been holding out on me Iruka-sensei…" Kiba said and gave him a look that was so private Iruka felt like it had been a touch.

_A very sensual touch…_

"So, why are you here?" Genma inquired drawing the Jounin's heated gaze away from Iruka.

"We don't have enough room at the compound to train all the dogs so we're using one of the spare rooms here." Kiba sighed reluctantly, "Which reminds me…Sis is probably wondering where I am."

Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief when Kiba bowed his head and walked out of the room, his athletic frame disappearing around the corner. He was so hard that he shifted uncomfortably trying to think of anything to distract him. Unfortunately, Genma's heavy hand slapped him on his right shoulder, fingers digging into the vest.

"So… about my senbons…"

* * *

Kiba walked stiffly out of the room forcing his mind to recite mathematical equations.

_It would have helped if he could remember any mathematical equations in the first place. _

_What the fuck was he doing inside?_

He knew for a fact that Iruka ate his lunch outside on the bench close to the edge of a patch of trees. The key word being _outside_. It was the only reason Kiba agreed to go up to the school to help Hana. He couldn't risk running into Iruka, not with the new burst of lust he was feeling. Genma was the only thing that saved Iruka from claiming what he now referred to as his.

Mai wiggled in his arms and he growled, "And you! Of all the class rooms you could have wandered into…"

'You won't train me… I was bored,' came the soft reply.

"You're too young. You need to wait one more month before your training can begin. Until then you just have to tag along and observe."

'Is the man you called Iruka your mate?'

"Yes-wait …no. No, but he's mine."

'Oh…'

Kiba placed the pup on the ground and shoved her towards Akamaru.

He casually adjusted himself before heading back into the room, shooting a warning glance over his shoulder and muttered, "Watch that one."

When the door closed, Akamaru pushed Mai away from his with a heavy paw, 'Go on…do it again.'

Mai turned around and tilted her head, black eyes questioning, 'Why am I doing this again?'

'It's training.'

'I don't see how getting Kiba-san mad at me is training.'

Akamaru let out a huff of annoyance, 'You're not doing it to get him mad. Look…do you like Kiba?'

The pup wagged her tail and nodded.

'And you want to see him happy, right?'

Another nod.

'Well, that man in there – the one who has Kiba's scent on him will make the idiot-er Kiba _very happy_.'

The nin dog's ears drooped dejectedly as Mai continued to stare stupidly up at him.

'Just go in the room so Kiba will have to go in it too, okay?'

Mai gave a bark and scampered off down the hallway back towards Iruka. Grinning, Akamaru waited a few minutes before he pushed open the door with his nose.

'Kibaaa,' he sang, 'Mai ran off again.'

* * *

The first time had been somewhat amusing, he had to admit. The little insight that he gained into Iruka mischievous side only aroused his interest. The second time, he had started to feel a little annoyed. However, the fifth time he had to track down Mai only to find her once again in Iruka's arms was starting to really tick Kiba off.

Each time he walked into the room, the smell of Iruka's now constant arousal was starting to wear down his restraint. He had taken note of the high neck shirt the teacher had been wearing and was slightly disappointed his mark was not on display for all to see. His mouth watered as he thought of the bruised honey colored flesh. He enjoyed the way Iruka seemed to literally squirm in his chair when he spiked his pheromones output, activating the mark on the Chuunin's shoulder but it came with a price. The only thing that enabled him have any form self restraint was Genma's constant presence in the room.

Kiba was having the worst case of blue balls despite the fact that he drained himself earlier that morning.

_It's just not fucking possible._

Mai yelped and he looked at her, loosening his grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

'You smell funny,' she said and exhaled sharply.

"Well - you don't smell like a bed of roses either, puppy breath,' Kiba snapped, dropping Mai next to Akamaru.

Mai ran to hide between the other dog's legs.

'I told you he was getting mad,' she grumbled and sat down as the dog nin started to entered the room again.

Kiba halted his movements and turned his head a fraction to stare at the nin dog with one eye.

His eye twitched, "What does she mean by that 'Maru?"

Akamaru's ears dropped back and he did his best to make his eyes go wide, 'I don't know.'

There was a flash of black and Akamaru found Kiba crouched on all fours in a fighting stance, nose to nose. The Jounin's dark eyes narrowed and Akamaru focused on the man's sharp canines flashing with every word.

"You. Are. Lying."

Akamaru shifted between his paws, making a mental note to never again to trust a pup, 'I just wanted you to have some time with Iruka.'

Kiba growled, "You wanted me to see Iruka knowing my control is slipping?"

Akamaru gave a slow nod, "I thought perhaps you two would finally mate."

Hana stepped out of the room just in time to see Kiba tear off down the hallway after …Akamaru?

She watched amused as her brother barreled past people in the hallway shouting death threats to his best friend. He almost knocked over a couple of people including Iruka.

Her eyes brightened, just the person she wanted to see…well the person her mother wanted her to see. Tsume said something earlier about not being able to do it herself without scaring the man or was it scarring?

Shrugging Hana smiled brightly and waved at the teacher, "Afternoon, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka walked over to her, still glancing behind him, "What was that all about?"

"Hormones, I suppose. Our males have been rather active lately," she smiled when Iruka's scar turned pink.

_She could see why her brother found the man so … delicious. _

As he came closer, Hana's eyes widened slightly. Her mother had been serious about Kiba's obsession. She could hardly smell Iruka's natural scent under the thick layer that was obviously Kiba. There was something else too but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Looking around, she gestured to a room behind her, "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Of course," Iruka raised an eyebrow quizzically and followed her inside only to be greeted by two dozen dogs.

It was an intriguing sight to see the nin dogs, trained to be wary of anyone outside the clan accept Iruka so easily.

_It must be Kiba's claim on him, _she thought.

Iruka laughed as they all barked and licked vying for attention.

"Off," Hana commanded calmly, watching the nin dogs retreat reluctantly.

Walking over to the desk in the room, she picked up a small booklet no longer than her middle finger and motioned for Iruka to come over.

"Iruka… this may sound odd or what's the word… invasive but I need you to answer me truthfully."

"You're not going to ask me about my teeth are you?" he asked.

The dog nin laughed and replied with a grin, "No - but it's along the same lines."

Iruka nodded, "Alright."

"Do you like my brother?"

The Chunnin blinked, "Of course."

"No Sensei, I mean _like_."

"Oh…"

"I already know the answer...I can smell it on you."

"You can smell that?"

"We all can."

Iruka groaned and hid his face in a hand, "Great."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural, you know."

When Iruka's ears turn red and he still refused to look at her, Hana sighed.

She needed Iruka to know that it was okay for him to like Kiba. After Tsume talked with Akamaru again, the only possible explanation for Iruka not acting on his feelings towards her brother had to be an embarrassment issue.

"Is it because you used to be his teacher?"

The choking sound the poor man made confirmed her suspicions. Sitting down on the desk, she leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, still holding on the book.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like he's twelve anymore..."

"Its just not that…" Iruka said, bringing his hand down, "he's still growing up…"

Hana gave a devious smirk, "He's grown…try a different excuse."

"He might be involved with someone else?"

"Single. Another?"

"He doesn't think of me in the same way?"

"Hardly. Any more, Sensei?"

"Um, I don't want to corrupt-"

There was a harsh laugh.

"Iruka - don't tell me you still think Kiba is a virgin?" asked Hana, highly amused.

She leaned forward and added in a murmur, "My brother is known for his overt sexuality."

"I-I…" Iruka hung his head in defeat, "I like him…but he always gets angry."

_Bingo._

Hana handed Iruka the small booklet, "Akamaru told us that you sometimes you inadvertently challenge him."

"Challenge him?"

"Like staring into his eyes…"

"Oh…that," Iruka laughed and rubbed the scar across his nose.

"Amongst other things," she continued, "Read the manual. It will help you understand our way of thinking and hopefully, it will help you understand Kiba a little better."

"Manual?"

"The one in your hands. It's the Inuzuka clan's mating manual. Usually, we don't give it out for people to read but my mother thought it might be helpful."

Iruka looked down in surprise at the little book and gasped at the sexual drawing on the front cover.

Quickly, he shoved it into his pocket, "T-thanks…"

Hana patted him on the shoulder ignoring the look of pain on the man's face, "I'll let you get back to your teaching."

Iruka nodded and backed up quickly, "Yes…my students should be happy that I got a long lunch break today."

Just before he was out of the room, Hana called his name and made him turn around to face her.

Flashing another grin, she gave a small wave, "Have fun, Sensei!"

As soon as he was out of the room, Hana rubbed her burning hand and frowned.

_What the hell?_

When she touched him, it was as if she received a chakra burn but the chakra wasn't from Iruka. She looked at the palm of her hand. The sensation was very familiar…like the wards Inuzuka clan members put on their mates to stop other clan members from touching. It was really strang-

Hana's jaw dropped.

_Tsume was going to kill Kiba…_


	5. Leather

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto 3. I promise to put them back when I'm done…

Thanks to everyone for reading the story so far and enjoying it :D Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Special thanks goes to my super sexy beta **Katsuyo**. I love yous!

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball. X3

_Italics_ mean private thoughts

_**Bold Italics **_means book excerpts

**Leather**

Tsume's jaw twitched as she stood in Kiba's doorway and quietly contemplated her next move.

On the bed was her son, in simple black sweat pants, sheets tangled up around his feet and pillows on the floor (or rather - pillows dragged into the corner where a very comfortable Akamaru slept). Kiba's right arm was thrown carelessly over his eyes while the other hung limply off the bed, allowing Mai to viciously attack his fingers.

It indeed was an endearing sight. One of those moments where a mother wishes she could capture the sweetness of the moment forever.

Of course, the apparent bulge in the pants ruined it all.

Tsume shrugged and stepped inside the room, avoiding the piles of clothes on the floor.

"Kiba."

Akamaru blinked sleepily and picked up his head, yawning.

"Kiba!"

Mai stopped playing and glanced up.

"Dammit Kiba!" Tsume yelled and kicked Kiba's shoulder.

In a flash, Kiba was scrambling and trying to crouch on top of his bed in what looked like a fighting stance but the sheets tangled around his feet, causing him to fall forward.

The end result - ass up in the air and head down on the floor.

Mai took this as a perfect opportunity to attack his face.

"Mai! Fuck!" Kiba shoved the puppy away from her face, "What the hell did you eat?"

Tsume chuckled as her son struggled to get back on the bed, "Probably the same biscuits you ate."

Kiba snorted and wearily rubbed his face, "So what if I like the peanut butter ones?"

He sighed as he wrestled to untangle the sheets, wincing when he heard them tear.

_Honestly - why did this always happen to him?_

Tsume cleared her throat and Kiba grunted in response, folding his legs to sit, "What?"

"I need to talk to you but you really should cover up unless you like giving your mother ideas."

Kiba tattooed cheeks burned as he quickly bunched up the sheets, placing them on his lap and mumbled, "You an' Hana..."

Tsume smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you having some sort of fetish?"

"Ma!" Kiba grumbled and raked both hands through his hair trying to get the fluff out of it. It mostly resisted his best efforts to tame it.

Tsume crossed her arms, "Are you awake enough yet? I need to have a serious conversation with you."

Kiba grunted again and replied grumpily, "Yeah, yeah."

"Good."

It was the only warning he got before Tsume reached out and smacked the back of his head.

"You fucking idiot!"

"Gah- what the hell, Ma?" growled Kiba as he ducked his head away from her, trying to avoid another whack.

"Hana got a chakra burn the other day after touching Iruka-"

"Why the hell was she touching Iru- Fuck! Stop hitting me!"

Tsume put her hands on her hips and glared, "That is _besides_ the point, brat! She received a chakra burn because _you_ marked him. Kiba, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kiba groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't worry - he doesn't know it was me. It was dark and I was undercover as ANBU. Besides, it's probably faded by now."

"Son," Tsume shook her head, "It doesn't matter if it fades on him or not, you didn't just mark a potential mate."

Kiba laughed and retorted, "Hah! I'm a little too old for this speech."

She sighed as she considered her next words to her son.

_There was no easy way to put this..._

"You marked your life mate. You're an Alpha. A rare one at that."

"Fuck you! That's not funny," yelled Kiba, not amused by his mother's warped sense of humor.

Tsume growled back, "Does it look like I'm being funny? Kiba, you are an Alpha and will most likely be getting the urge to leave this pack and start your own in the next year or so. Right now, however, your instincts are telling you to get a mate but your pheromones - they're different."

"It's lust-"

Tsume slapped the back of his head again, "Idiot! Lust is _always_ part of the equation - something to help mates stay together long enough to reproduce, your instincts, on the other hand, have decided to take it a step further - you are a one dog man."

"Yeah, right," Kiba laughed again, "If that's the case, then I'm taken."

He pointed to the corner where Akamaru and Mai were now huddled in the corner trying their best to appear inconspicuous.

"Kiba," Tsume growled dangerously.

"Naw," Kiba replied as he stretched the kink out of his back, "It's nothing more than lust. I don't have any emotional attachment to him or something stupid like that."

His mother stared at him skeptically.

_Just when she got Iruka out of denial, Kiba decides to discover it._

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter what you say, it won't change the fact that you are tied to him now."

"Stop saying that. We're not fucking tied."

This time Tsume hit his shoulder.

"You can't run from this."

"Tch. Watch me. I'll just go fuck another guy."

The word "guy" came out sound like a gargled cry as his mother's fist connected with his nose.

Kiba fell backwards and sputtered, holding his bleeding nose, "What the, fuck Ma!"

"How is _that_ going to _fucking_ help?" she snapped, "You have to try and _get_ with Iruka. Your body and mind will slowly suffer if you try to be with anyone else. It will hurt Kiba."

Her eyes softened, "No matter how much pleasure you receive, it will hurt."

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, brat."

Kiba eyed his mother's hand suspiciously and scooted on the bed as far away from her as he could. He knew what she was implying but it was simply impossible. Life mates were rare. So rare, in fact, that he only knew one other pairing and that was his parents. He didn't like the idea at all. Ever since Hana had told him when his father died that Tsume tried to kill herself he'd been against this whole concept of mating for life.

_What a stupid thing to try and kill yourself for._

Kiba rubbed his nose and forced a grin, "No fucking anyone else?"

Tsume gave a slight shrug, "Of course you can but it won't be satisfying."

"So I'm screwed?"

Tsume gave a weak shrug.

"What about him?"

"Iruka is free to have sex with whomever he wants since he's not an Inuzuka and he's the beta. This is why we rarely have life mates and almost never with members outside of the clan. If Iruka isn't willing to be with you."

"I'll be left with the worse case of blue balls?"

There was a weak snort from Akamaru and Tsume rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an ass. This is serious. Do you have any idea how much it will hurt if he smells of other men?"

Kiba gave a harsh laugh, "You make this sound so romantic."

"Idiot! It's not like some kind of puppy love where you pine over some lost lover. It's an actual physical pain that will be worse than any kind of torture Ibiki could do to you."

Kiba rolled his eyes and dabbed the blood off his nose with his sheet, "Yeah... okay."

With a groan he climbed over the edge of the bed, farthest from Tsume.

"Gotta go," he mumbled as he quickly pulled a shirt from the pile.

He made a mental note to find Kuromaru and ask him about a possible solution to this situation.

He knew there must be a way to undo the whole "marking" thing.

Tsume sighed defeated as Kiba walked out of the room. There was no way to reason with Kiba when he thought he was right.

_Honestly, he should be more mature._

"This is trouble, Akamaru."

Akamaru whined as he walked by her with Mai, trailing after the Jounin.

'I know.'

Tsume wasn't saying Kiba was in _love_ with Iruka but he definitely felt something, enough for his natural instincts to choose the Chuunin.

Inuzuka instincts were more like a meddling person controlling your actions rather than just being suggestive impulses with options.

Tsume didn't want to tell her son that if he no longer was in control of his options and fighting it was only going to lead to.

_No. She wouldn't think that way._

If Kiba was going to be stubborn then it was probably for the best. He would probably freak out if she told him that if he ever bit the man again, not only would he be tied to Iruka but his soul would be bonded with him as well.

_And if that happened, well…_

Tsume knew all too well the very real feeling of having your soul tear into two.

* * *

Iruka locked himself in the bathroom stall.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Hana had given him the, er, manual three days ago and he had yet to read it or even touch it. In fact, it was still inside his vest pocket. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue the potential relationship with Kiba, so he kept putting off looking at the book.

However, the damn thing was constantly on his mind.

His neck, although now healed, still had a dark tint where the ANBU bit him. The sensitivity was fading but the mark reminded him of the dark and mysterious ANBU, which in turn, reminded him of Kiba. He still felt like he did something wrong to the Inuzuka.

It didn't help that he was constantly reminded of the manual in pocket. Iruka was also painfully aware that he hadn't seen the dog nin anywhere lately, even when the brother and sister pair had been back at the school training the dogs. Mai didn't run into his room anymore and when he stopped by, Kiba was already gone.

Iruka admitted to himself that he was feeling extremely disappointed by the lack of contact with Kiba, which was odd because he didn't have that much contact before.

Of course all these thoughts kept leading him back to the book and finally, not able to wait any longer, Iruka excused himself from the mission desk and headed to the bathroom.

So here he was, hiding in the bathroom stall, trying to fight the blush he knew was already on his face as tan fingers found the manual burning a hole in his pocket.

The drawing on the front was a rough sketch of a man and woman together naked and as Iruka was soon to find out - there were more sketches inside. He groaned inwardly as each page contained various notes from multiple people scribbled on the side. Most likely from young clan members, he mused.

Iruka took a deep breath and read the first page.

_**To maintain social harmony within the pack a dominance hierarchy must be in established.**_

Iruka snorted, directly underneath the writing was a drawing of two men, one behind the other.

_**The Alpha is the leader of the pack and the rest of the pack members are Omegas. Omegas never dominate the Alpha although they may be dominant of other members of the pack.**_

_Okay - that makes sense._

_**This manual only contains the rules of the submissive partners since the dominant mate's instincts are natural and need no reminding how to be in charge. However, when pheromones are unusually high it sometimes becomes difficult for mates to remember how to be submissive.**_

On this page the word "Uke" was scribbled in and what looked like a drawing of two men but one was wearing a leash and collar. Iruka had a bad feeling in the back of his mind that he had seen that penmanship before.

_**Only Alpha's break away from the original pack and are usually followed by a few other members. The rest will continue to live with the main pack even after a mate is found. Since switching between partners is normal, staying together within the clan is ideal.**_

Iruka chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of an Inuzuka so easily switching partners.

_**It must be noted that in some rare cases an Alpha will instinctively choose to mate for life. It is also important to note that this new Alpha will be overly aggressive towards others and even his would-be partner. **_

_**When it is breeding season the dominant clan members will become increasingly aggressive and Rank-clarifying behaviors such as marking and growling will be frequent.**_

_**It is important for submissive partners to remember that docile behaviors must be consistent or it will confuse the dominant mate.**_

Iruka thumbed through the next pages only to find most of the words drawn over with sex doodles.

"What the hell," he mumbled, "How the hell am I going to decipher all this?"

He quickly shut the manual when he saw that the other half of the manual was nothing more but pictures of various sexual positions.

"You know you should really do this sort of thing at home."

Iruka jumped and shoved the book into his pocket. Scowling, he glanced up to his left only to see Genma holding onto the top of the stall's wall grinning at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink.

_God, he felt like he was caught masturbating._

"I should be asking you the same thing," Genma replied, a smirk spreading across his face.

Iruka sighed and crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to find a way to black mail you into telling me how to fix my problem."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "You still can't figure it out?"

Genma sneered, "No, I've concluded that you did something with my taste buds instead of my senbons since Kakashi's dick tastes like-"

"Hey guys!" Kotetsu's head popped up on the left side of the stall.

Iruka jumped and stared at him, eyes slightly bulging. He opened his mouth only to shut it when Izumo's head appeared besides Kotetsu, hair slightly disheveled.

Izumo smiled lazily, "What _does_ that boyfriend of yours taste like?"

Genma sigh and mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Kotetsu cupped a hand around his ear.

"None of your damn business!"

Kotetsu frowned, "Well that's not nice. Sensei, tell Genma to be nice to me"

Iruka tried to keep a straight face but the corner of his mouth twitched, "Genma, be nice to Kotetsu."

"No."

"Sensei," Izumo whined, "Genma's still not being nice."

"Bite me," Genma rolled his eyes.

"Sensei!" Both cried out and pointed accusing fingers at Genma to which Genma waved his middle finger at them.

It wasn't until the three started to try and have a somewhat long distance slap fight above him that he stood up on the toilet seat and shoved their hands away.

"Enough! Izumo, dammit, stop pulling my hair!"

"What? Are you going to _punish us_?" Genma purred into Iruka's ear.

It was at that moment that Ibiki chose to walk into the bathroom. Seeing four wide-eyed shinobi's heads floating above the stalls he turned around and left.

There were some things you just don't question.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as he shoved Genma's face away.

Genma sighed and ignored the other pair of nin across from him who were now making faces, "Iruka, seriously - tell me what you did or else I swear I'll find some dirt on you!"

The Chunnin rolled his eyes and Genma's head disappeared.

"I'll have Pakkun follow you around for months," he mumbled before unlocking the door and walking out of the stall.

It took Iruka all but three seconds to quickly yank open the door, "Hey Genma, wait, how about a trade?"

* * *

Iruka coughed and shifted uncomfortably on hard floor beneath him, "So, um, did anyone tell you why you're here?"

Pakkun returned the question with a blank stare, "To help you understand the Inuzuka mating rituals."

"What? Genma knows about tha-"

Pakkun held up a paw, "All they told me was you wanted some relationship advice. To be honest, I wasn't sure what kind of advice you wanted until I came here."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Then how did you know about-"

Once again the nin-dog cut him off, "you smell," black lips curled into a smile at Iruka's surprised expression, "of him."

"Oh."

Pakkun snorted and shifted his weight on top of the coffee table, "If only you could smell for yourself," he wrinkled his nose, "This place reeks of Kiba."

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't understand, he's never been in my apartment."

"It doesn't matter. Pheromones tend to stick to things like a kind of… perfume. So even if you were near Kiba, his smell would be on you but." he sniffed the air again to make sure, "I'd say he was directing the pheromones towards you on purpose."

Iruka laughed, "You can't direct smells."

When Iruka noticed that the little dog wasn't laughing, his brows raised and exclaimed in shock, "You're not kidding, are you?"

Pakkun shook his head, "No, it's done frequently with the Inuzuka Clan. It's all part of their mating ritual."

"Does that mean other clan members can smell him on me?"

Iruka groaned into his hand when Pakkun smiled again.

"Alright, so now what? What do I do?"

"Well," Pakkun put his legs forward and stretched, nodding his head towards the book besides them, "What did the manual tell you?"

"It goes into detail about the Alpha and Omega roles. So technically I would be-"

"Beta," Pakkun snorted.

"Beta?" Iruka grabbed the book and flipped through the first few pages.

"There's nothing in here about that."

"I would be surprised if it was. Most of those rituals are for Omegas and more dominate Omegas. It's not every day one engages with an Inuzuka Alpha."

"Kiba's an Alpha?"

Pakkun blinked, "You didn't know?"

"How the hell would I know?"

Pakkun shrugged, "I thought you knew since you let him mark you. I mean only Alpha pack members are allowed to do chakra bites."

"What?"

"Well, you know others mark all the time to keep others from touching mates but only Alphas are able to manipulate their chakra into a wound for pleasure-"

"What?"

Pakkun eyed Iruka suspiciously. The teacher's face was becoming increasingly red.

"I can smell a small trace of it on you still. There's nothing to get embarrassed about from what I've heard, it's a pleasurable experience."

When Iruka didn't say anything but continued to grow red, Pakkun sniffed the air, "Why the hell are you mad?"

Iruka gripped the book tightly, "You mean to tell me that Kiba is the one who bit me?"

"What do you mean is? Do you tend to let anyone bite you?"

"Dammit!"

Pakkun watched as the book was hurled across the room and bounced off the wall.

"Okay. I'm confused."

Iruka flopped onto his back, barely missing the corner of his couch and huffed, "I'm so stupid."

Pakkun chuckled and said, "I need more information to give you an opinion."

Iruka sighed, "When he bit me he was ANBU. I thought he was someone else."

"Oh. Who did you think he was?"

"I don't know! Hell, I just thought he was some random -ARGH it's so obvious!"

Iruka hit the back of his head against the wooden floor. How did he not notice and put two and two together? What other ninja clan marked like that? No wonder Hana and Tsume were so "friendly" lately.

Pakkun let out a bark of laughter, "You were trying to get Kiba's attention while you thought you had been bitten by someone else?"

"Yes." Iruka grumbled.

"Idiot. Do you know how lucky you are? If you had tried to court Kiba with another man's mark on you, that would end in you or the other man getting killed."

Iruka rolled over and propped his head up on the corner of the pale green sofa, "What do you mean?"

Pakkun scratched his ear with hind leg, "Well let me put it this way. The Inuzuka Clan members are a possessive bunch. If a different person really had bitten you and you showed Kiba you were interested - the moment he got a whiff of another male he would have taken it as a challenge to be your mate. Alpha's will even go as far as killing their mates if need be."

Iruka immediately sat up.

Pakkun shrugged, "Are you sure you want to continue this? It can get a little messy but as long as you follow the rules it's quite easy."

"What are the rules?"

"Don't make eye contact."

"Easier said than done."

"I'm serious. If you make eye contact longer than a fraction of a second no matter how much he might like you, he cannot back down if he feels like you are challenging him."

Iruka sighed.

"Also, you can't make yourself taller than Kiba." Pakkun held his paw again, "I know you are slightly taller but initial height is not a problem. It's the standing on stairs when next to him or say, placing your hand on his shoulder."

Iruka's face fell, "I think I've done that a couple of times."

Pakkun shrugged, "Well just don't do it again."

"Again, easier said than done."

Pakkun chuckled, "Another thing - get rid of your smelling soaps. Buy something without fragrance so your smell isn't masked.

"But-"

"Trust me."

"How do you know all about the submissive stuff? Are you-"

Pakkun snorted and grinned, flashing his canines, "Don't be stupid - I top."

* * *

Kiba was dreaming. He _had_ to be.

Casually he crossed his arms and leaned back, shoulders digging into the wall behind him as his muscles shifted. The wall felt real enough to him, solid and slightly cold. Discreetly, he fisted his right hand and felt his nails dig into palm.

Pain.

_Okay - that felt real enough._

_But this… this couldn't be._

Quickly he glanced around the mission room, his face hidden behind the ANBU mask. Did anyone else notice this? If anyone did they were being annoyingly discreet about it. His eyes flickered over to Iruka's form sitting behind the desk, his body instantly growing hot and hard.

Why was no one saying anything about… about... that! He watched hungrily as Iruka casually brought a hand up to scratch at his cloth covered neck or more importantly, the bulge that was perfectly outlined by the snug fabric.

A sharp canine bit into his bottom lip as his ears twitched, picking up on the sound of leather lightly scraping against skin.

He held back a possessive growl as Iruka stuck two fingers inside the top of the turtleneck to adjust the oh-so-obvious dog collar.

_Does Iruka even know what he is implying by wearing that?_

Kiba couldn't tear his eyes away as Iruka continued to fidget with the collar. The thought of the actual leather strap hugging that copper colored skin made him want to stalk over to the desk, push down the turtleneck, slip a finger underneath the collar and _lead_ Iruka to the nearest empty room.

_Fuck, it didn't even have to be empty..._

The symbol of said collar, however, brought an uncomfortable dryness to his mouth and was able to deflate his desire… somewhat.

The pit of his stomach twisted and he felt something very close to… jealousy?

No.

Inuzuka Kiba did _not_ get jealous.

Especially for someone he had no feelings for.

None.

Iruka was not his life mate.

The dog nin clenched his teeth in an effort to ignore the burning in his groin as he forced himself to look around.

Distraction was definitely the key.

_"At least, until you give in to him." _A voice whispered in his head.

_Fuck off._

_"Are we going to play this game again?"_

_Not now._

_"You know, Kuromaru said all you have to do to break it is to stay away from him for a couple of years."_

_That's what I'm doing._

_"You could have fooled me."_

His own voice laughed at him.

At that moment, Kiba really felt the need to sucker punch himself in the head but was momentarily distracted when Ibiki walked into the room. The scarred man said nothing but held out his hand, palm facing upward. Kiba nodded his head, answering the silent question before placing the sealed mission report in his hand. Assassination missions were never talked about afterwards.

Ibiki slipped the report inside his coat before he looked at Kiba and murmured, "Well, there's no more missions for you at the moment."

"Tch," Kiba replied with a frown and added with a small grumble, "So, there's nothing available?"

_He really needed a couple of missions right now. Maybe one that a month long._

"No - but you could always talk to your captain."

Kiba's senses were pulled back to Iruka when he heard the scrape of leather yet again but he refused to look.

If the damn thing bothered the chuunin so much, why didn't he just take it off?

Much to his surprise, Ibiki looked around the room before his gaze rested on Iruka.

One of Ibiki's eyebrows quirked as he looked back at Kiba.

_Did he notice?_

"And here I thought, he was on some sort of sabbatical."

_Apparently._

Kiba just shrugged in response but he felt his lip curl into a sneer. Once again, he was thankful for the ANBU mask.

_Just who the fuck was the man wearing the collar for? _

_Declaring to the world that he was taken..._

_Taken._

Kiba breathed out harshly through his nostrils, the hot air trapped beneath the mask fanned out across his face.

_So, Iruka was seeing someone?_

_And from the looks of it, someone from his clan?_

The thought made his blood boil.

Tsume had been wrong. Thinking about Iruka with another person didn't hurt. In fact - he physically felt fine.. No, Kiba wasn't in pain - he was fucking pissed.

_Who the hell went behind his back?_

_"I thought you didn't care about Iruka that way?"_

The voice nagged at him again but he ignored it.

He knew for a fact that his pheromones were still around Iruka - anyone with a decent sense of smell would have been able to pick up on it. There also had been no protocol challenge issued by any other member saying that they were interested.

The mask once again was inhibiting his sense of smell so he couldn't.

Kiba smirked.

_Why the fuck not?_

Trying to act casual, he relaxed his shoulders and pressed his back once more against the wall while he focused more charka to his nose. At first there was nothing but a slight tingling of nerves and the overpowering need to sneeze, then suddenly he could smell nothing but Iruka. Kiba bit back a groan, as he inhaled deeply. The scent was almost overpowering, no scented soaps or shampoos just the clean smell of Iruka.

That's when the Chuunin suddenly moved his head and stared directly at Kiba.

Not too long to initiate a challenge like previous times but long enough to let Kiba know that the look was intended for him. Then ever so slowly, Iruka's eyes turned away along with his head - offering a nice view of his neck under the tight shirt.

Kiba pushed away from the wall and stood absolutely still. He wasn't sure if he was interpreting things right.

_Was Iruka..._

As if to make the point more clear, Iruka tugged once more at the collar, eyes sweeping over Kiba's covered face only to look blatantly away once again. Kiba watched with a renewed hunger as a pink tongue deliberately moistened soft lips.

_Submission._

Something strange inside him unfurled. A deep longing for something he couldn't name.

He didn't notice Ibiki's amused expression as he left. He barely even noticed the barest hint of fabric that brushed past his shoulder. He almost didn't notice that the person passing smelled of desire and arousal but it was hard to ignore when said person stepped in his line of sight and headed straight for Iruka.

Raidou casually walked around the desk pretending to look at the papers spread out on the smooth wood grain top. A slow smile spread across his features as he neared his target. It took Kiba less than a second to make the decision that he disliked the man when he stepped behind Iruka. It took another half second to decide he hated the man when he leaned suggestively over the Chuunin's shoulder and whispered. Kiba's ears strained to hear but his own blood rushing and thundering in his ears drowned out the teasing whispers.

It actually took a full second for Kiba to keep his instinct under control when Raidou discreetly touched the hidden collar and trailed his finger up Iruka's neck to lightly touch the man's earlobe. It then took several seconds to see a color besides red after the fucker had whispered again into Iruka's ear this time brushing his lips against the sensitive skin causing Iruka to shiver.

Rage simmered violently underneath his flesh and he briefly wondered if this is was Shino felt like at times. It was if something was trying to rip through his skin and get out. His body felt as if it was being pushed towards Iruka not pulled. Lips pulled back into a snarl as his mind screamed at him to take Iruka

_- Willing or not._

Iruka laughed nervously and pushed Raidou's wandering hand away. As their hands touched, Kiba felt his fingertips burn as his claws extended. It was enough to startle him into slight understanding. Quickly, he slunk out of the room forcing his feet to carry him further from Iruka and from sight.

Far from Iruka's smell, far from his obvious submission to his ANBU persona - and far from the craving that still burned his body.

Unfortunately, his feet didn't carry him far enough.

* * *

Iruka sighed as he walked down the hallway of the academy towards his classroom.

He really didn't need to go there for any particular reason but he used it as an excuse to politely decline Raidou's offer.

Their relationship didn't end badly or anything but whenever he was around - Iruka just felt, off.

They had good times and the sex had been excellent but Iruka wasn't interested anymore. It was in the past. He had no desire to go out.

Right now, all he wanted was for Kiba to give already.

It was frustrating.

The man had been missing for weeks and Iruka suspected he was being avoided. Or maybe Hana or Tsume had said something and Kiba was having second thoughts but then again Iruka wasn't quite sure what the Jounin's initial thoughts were to begin with. All he had to go on was what other people told him. Just when he thought he was going to have a mental breakdown from over analyzing things Genma had walked up to him and simply said that a couple of ANBU were away on missions.

It was Genma's way of telling him that Kiba was away and not to worry. He had almost wanted to hug Genma that day… almost.

And then of course there was the fact that Pakkun had insisted he wear the collar everyday because no one knew when Kiba was going to return.

It had embarrassed him the first time he wore it, it felt like everyone knew what was under his turtleneck and what it meant but of course, that was the whole point.

Iruka fingered the leather again as he took a right and continued down the dark hall.

He didn't quite understand the whole point of the collar and was trying to figure out some way to get Kakashi to summon the dog-nin for him again so he could ask if the whole thing was really necessary.

Frankly, his neck was starting to get raw with the constant rubbing and shifting but then - Kiba has walked into the room and everything change.

He tried not to play with the leather strap too much but he couldn't help but feel a little mischievous when he noticed that Kiba's masked face would glance his way every time he did.

Each time, the glances were drawn out and finally Kiba stopped looking away from him. It made Iruka feel slightly powerful with the thought of having Kiba's attention that way. He even remembered to turn his face away and lick his lips.

Iruka has to admit he felt rather silly doing it but the reaction, the feeling of those eyes raking over his body, the intense interest, had made his body tingle.

Then it had all fallen apart when Raidou walked into the room.

The man had hovered over him, teased about the collar and even touched him in front of Kiba.

Pakkun had warned him not to let other people touch him in front of Kiba if the man was indeed interested because it could cause a fight.

Iruka had wanted to glance over but had been too afraid to look. Then Raidou had to whisper in his ear, wanting to know if it was some new fetish Iruka was into or if he was with a member of the Inuzuka clan.

Iruka has laughed it off and didn't reply not wanting to announce anything in case the whole thing didn't work out. When he pushed his ex-lover's hand away, he had felt a jump in chakra and found that Kiba had left.

Iruka ran a hand warily over the top of his hair, curling his fingers slightly as they glided over his ponytail.

_The whole thing had been a disaster._

Who the hell knew what Kiba thought now?

Iruka slid the door his classroom open, taking moment to lean against the doorframe.

He would really have to talk to Pakkun now.

_Why the hell did everything have to be so damn complicated with the Inuzuka Clan?_

_Why couldn't they just be normal in their courting habits?_

Iruka slid his hand against the wall to his right, fumbling for the light switch only to have fingers bend as they connected with a wall.

_When had there been a wall-_

Immediately, he jumped back and flexed his forearm causing the concealed strap to release a kunai into his hand. As soon as the cool iron touched his palm it was gone before he found himself slammed down onto something hard and smooth.

Panic set in and he struggled to free himself from the heavy body that pinned him to… his desk?

Iruka's arms were held tightly above his head, his knees were bent hanging off the edge of his desk while two legs pressed painfully on either side of his thighs, one knee rising up to push into his side.

"Do you enjoy being a fucking tease?"

Iruka blinked in the darkness and tried to focus on the face in front of him but all he could see was the faint outline of a mask.

_Kiba._

The sudden panic dissolved but his stomach knotted.

The hands gripping his wrist tightened and Iruka winced, arching his back slightly trying to push his hands into the desk to ease the pressure.

There was a harsh intake of breath before the hands squeezed again.

"Answer me," Kiba's muffled voice demanded.

Iruka's mind went blank as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. The body pressed against him was radiating so much heat it made it hard to think.

"Huh?"

Then Kiba's voice was right near his ear, hot breath burning his already heated skin.

"Do you like it when he talks to you like this?" his unmasked voice purred dangerously.

Iruka jerked his head in surprise, "Who?"

Kiba growled, his lips brushing against the shell of Iruka's ear, "Your lover."

Iruka shivered but his eyes narrowed, "What do you mean my lover?"

"I can smell him on you."

Teeth bit into the flesh of his earlobe and Iruka winced, "R-raidou?"

There was only a growl as Kiba's tongue left a scourging trail from around his ear to his neck, stopping at the top of the turtleneck.

"Even your shirt smells of him," Kiba mumbled, his voice thick.

"Listen, we're not seeing each other-"

"Then who gave you the fucking collar?" Kiba hissed, his nose suddenly touching Iruka's, "Only Inu- doesn't that symbol mean you have a ma- lover?"

Iruka almost smiled at Kiba's apparent stubbornness to keep his identity hidden which for a brief moment made Iruka wonder what Kiba really wanted but that all changed when he felt the turtleneck being pulled down and head the sound of fabric ripping.

"What the hell?" cried out Iruka as he bucked his hips to try to throw the younger man off but all that did was allow his own desire to press into Kiba's equally hard shaft, making them both moan.

There was a groan as Kiba eyed the black leather wrapped around slightly raw pink skin. Fingers curled under and around the exposed collar making the leather unbearably tight while the other hand still held both his wrists together. Iruka could smell the faint hint of blood and sweat with the almost overpowering musk of smoke like burning timber.

Kiba's mouth crushed his and Iruka whimpered. He tried to pull back but Kiba caught his jaw in his strong fingers and held him still. His lips were hard and bruising, his kiss infused with raw anger and hunger.

The more Iruka tried to move, the tighter the fingers on his chin squeezed. When sharp teeth snapped at his bottom lip drawing blood, that's when Iruka decided that he had had enough.

"Kiba!" Iruka choked out before Kiba's tongue slipped inside his open mouth, deepening the kiss.

Both moaned at the contact, Iruka arching his back instinctively, pushing into Kiba. However, the nagging in his mind was back, that, and the fact that his jaw was really starting to hurt was pissing him off. It was enough that for his mind to instantly slam back into control.

"Kiba." he mumbled again in warning.

This time it seemed that the younger man heard him because his head snapped up and the his hands released their grip just long enough for Iruka to pulled one hand down and send Kiba flying back and onto the floor.

Iruka was immediately up and turning on the lights to see Kiba watching him intently. His body was crouched on the floor; hair messed up from where the mask was push up and to the side.

Kiba smirked at him with a devilish gleam in his dark eyes, looking totally unrepentant. He opened his mouth and placed the pad of his thumb against his front teeth to check if Iruka has knocked them loose.

Worse, Iruka couldn't miss the flick of his tongue as he tested his teeth with it.

The sight of his incredibly white sharp canines that he would love to have nip...

"What the hell are you doing?" Iruka demanded, distracting himself from his thoughts.

Kiba tilted his head slightly, "When did you figure it out?"

Iruka huffed, "Don't answer a question with a question."

Kiba shrugged and stood up, squaring his shoulders as he took a step towards Iruka.

"Now… wait a second!" yelled Iruka taking a step back but frowning in consternation when he realized he had just trapped himself in the corner of the room.

"You hit me," Kiba rubbed his chin.

"Well you were… trying to…" Iruka's voice faltered when Kiba face appeared dangerously close again. This time in the light he could see the light sheen of sweat covering his neck, his damp hair, how dark the tattoos on his face seemed to be. Then those liquid brown eyes glanced into his own before he forced them shut.

"Kiba listen-"

"When did you figure it out?"

Iruka fumed, "Dammit, Kiba! Stop interrupting me!"

There was snort of laughter, "Yes Sensei."

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

Iruka immediately regretted saying anything because his hands were abruptly held behind his back by one of Kiba's hands, the other gripping his hipbone.

"Try it," Kiba's growled roughly in Iruka's ear, teasing the earlobe with his tongue.

"Fuck! You still smell like him," he mumbled more to himself than for Iruka's sake.

Carefully, Iruka opened one eye, then two to find the other staring intently at the collar.

"Who are you wearing the collar for, Iruka?" Kiba asked somewhat more softly, not taking his eyes off the strap.

Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

_This really wasn't how he imagined this all to go but..._

"Well, you, Kiba. I, well, I heard that the collar meant something for your clan and I was able to get this and -"

Suddenly lips were pressed against his own but they weren't harsh like before. In fact - they were almost hesitant. Iruka had expected a question or maybe for Kiba to laugh at him but not kiss

The hand on his hip moved and Kiba's thumb found a raw patch of skin on Iruka's tanned neck, "You have the wrong kind of collar."

"What? I was told that-"

Kiba laughed and continued to soothe the tender flesh, "We have special collars for our mates. The leather is conditioned, making it softer for human skin - this one is specifically for a dog. It's too rough."

Iruka closed his eyes in embarrassment and made a mental note to kick Pakkun down the street next time he saw him.

"Great. Just great."

Kiba laughed again and with the same hand undid the collar, the abrasive leather falling to the floor. Iruka groaned and enjoyed the sensation of Kiba's strong hand sliding over his sore neck.

"So how did you figure all this out?" Kiba asked and nuzzled the sensitive skin behind Iruka's ear.

Iruka licked his lips and instantly turned his head, allowing Kiba more access, "Pakkun."

"Kakashi's errand dog?"

"I had some questions about the manual and the Pakkun told me about the-"

Iruka could feel Kiba's lips on his neck twitch into a grin, "Mom gave you the Inuzuka manual?"

"Actually, your sister was the one who handed it to me."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Before Iruka could say anything else on the subject of who all was playing matchmaker, Kiba ran his tongue over the flesh in front of him.

"Read anything you liked?" he asked, his breath hot against Iruka's neck.

He almost moaned at his words.

Worse, the image of Kiba's tan, lean, and powerful body thrusting against his flashed through his mind.

Iruka tried to move his hands, wanting to reach out and touch but they were still being held, "Dammit Kiba, let me go."

"No." Kiba pulled back, his breathing ragged. Iruka saw him fighting with himself as he dragged a hungry look over his body, "I don't think I can control myself if you touch me."

"What is this Kiba?" Iruka sighed in annoyance, "A quick fuck? Because frankly, I don't want to be your dog toy."

Kiba flashed a grin, "What do you want it to be?"

"I…" Iruka faltered, "I just want to try… this."

"This?"

"I want to try to have a relationship with you."

Kiba stepped away, his grin gone, "I don't make promises."

Iruka almost whined from the loss of heat, "Is that a no?"

"No. I just can't promise anything."

Iruka crossed his arms, "What does that mean? You can't do relationships?"

Kiba reached a hand up and played with the mask on the side of his head, "No, it's just. I don't know."

There was a huff of annoyance as Iruka studied Kiba.

Suddenly Kiba didn't quite like how Iruka was looking at him.

"What if I don't do relationships? I'm an Inuzuka - we lust, we fuck, we eat, we sleep. That's about it."

"Then I'm doing all this for nothing?"

"No-"

"No?"

"No- that's not what... God dammit Iruka! Why are you trying to make this all complicated?"

"Complicated?" Iruka took a step forward, his hands on his hips, "I'm not that one with some bizarre mating rituals that someone actually needs a book to understand. In fact - I'm trying to make this less complicated."

Iruka took another step and continued, "You're the one that had to go around hiding behind that mask, marking me, leaving me to think all sorts of things about the situation and you tell me I'm the one making it complicated?"

Kiba snarled and brought his eyes up but Iruka was still watching him and even though their eyes met briefly it was enough for Kiba's frustrated mind to take it as a confrontation. Once again Iruka was pinned to the wall but this time he didn't have to worry about his hands being pinned, not with the sharp blade of the Ninjatò pressed against his neck.

Iruka hissed when the steel edge bit into his skin drawing a thin line beaded blood.

Almost immediately as the attack, the pressure was gone and Kiba was a few good paces away. Kiba choked back his surprise at Iruka's flushed face, his swollen lips, the marks of his fingers bruised onto Iruka's jaw and the neatly cut neck shining brightly with blood...

They stared at each other in brittle silence. When it became clear Kiba wasn't going to say anything, Iruka turned and fled the room.

Kiba dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

_Sometimes he really hated himself._


	6. Again

Akamaru, nin dog extraordinaire, did not chase leaves, balls, or small creatures

Disclaimer: I don't own jack, not even a car. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto . I promise to put them back when I'm done…

**Special note: I just want to thank everyone for being soooo patient waiting for this chapter. And thank you again for just taking the time to read the story and comment. Also, I know a few of you were concerned that I wasn't going to continue the story but let me assure you I have no intention of stopping it. Real life just gets in the way at times. So thanks for all the support :D **

Special thanks goes to:

My super sexy beta Katsuyo

And DominicShade and Minako-chan for giving me various feedback. I really do appreciate it.

Things said in 'single quotations' indicate Akamaru's speech. Only Inuzuka clan members can understand the large fluff ball. X3

_Italics_ mean private thoughts

**Again**

Akamaru, nin dog extraordinaire, did not _chase_ leaves, balls, or small creatures.

He also didn't play with annoying puppies with uncontrollable urges to chew on everything, including his tail.

No, Akamaru was mature, loyal, steadfast, obedient, calm-

'SQUIRREL!' Akamaru barked and charged towards the small animal.

Petrified, the squirrel turned around and scrambled up the nearest tree. Akamaru glared when Mai dodged through his legs and rushed ahead of him.

Her small paws stretched out along the trunk while she jumped and barked happily.

'I saw him first,' Akamaru grumbled and sulked behind her, sitting on his haunches.

'So? I smelled him first,' Mai said and gave him a lopsided grin, her tongue hanging out.

'Impossible!' Akamaru snorted, 'You can't even distinguish between an animal and its crap, let alone a squirrel's scent downwind.'

'Yes, I can,' Mai barked and continued to paw at the tree.

Akamaru scratched his right ear with his hind leg, 'No. You can't.'

'Can too!' Mai turned around and glared.

Akamaru took one look at Mai's squared shoulders, puffed out chest and raised tail before laughing.

'You look like a fluffy rabbit!'

Mai growled, 'You look like… a… ah… stupid.'

'A stupid?' Akamaru blinked.

Mai let out a frustrated huff, 'Why are you so mean?'

'I'm not mean,' he said nonchalantly.

'Yes! You are! Yesterday you ate my lunch and today you call me a-'

'BUNNY!' Akamaru woofed.

Mai barely had time to think before the older dog barreled over her towards the brown hare.

'I smelled him first!' Mai yipped and chased after him.

'No you didn't!' Akamaru snapped as he peeked under the bush the hare was hiding.

_Honestly, this kid was getting annoying…_

'Yes I did!' Mai barked back and ran up besides him.

'Liar.'

'Stupid.'

Akamaru picked up a paw and brought it down on Mai's head pinning her to the ground.

'Runt.'

'Ow!' Mia whined, 'Oniisaaaan…'

Shoulders hunched and ears drooped, Akamaru glanced cautiously over at Kiba's sleeping form. His biceps were flexed as he leaned back on his elbows against a fallen tree, the trunk supporting his neck. He slept on the ground with one leg bent up and the other stretched out across the grass.

Akamaru gave an amused snort.

The dog nin had fallen asleep shortly after their daily training session in the forest. It was fortunate that they were on the clan's grounds since the only thing Kiba was now wearing was the bandage around his left bicep.

Mai squirmed underneath Akamaru's heavy paw, which conveniently pushed her further down into the loose dirt. She gave another whine.

"_Just wait, Stupid", _Mai thought angrily.

The older canine gave a chuckle when Mai let out another small whine.

"Akamaru…" Kiba's low voice drawled out.

Akamaru glared at Mai, 'Tattletale,' he murmured and moved his large paw.

Kiba felt the corner his mouth twitch but he didn't smile. In fact he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. Even when Mai stole Shino's glasses and slobbered all over them last week, he didn't smiled.

His mother had asked him the other day about Iruka but Kiba was ashamed to tell her he had lost control. He was upset that he had been jealous of Raidou. He was angry that he had hurt Iruka. Most of all he was frustrated that he freaked out when Iruka said he wanted to be something _more_ than…whatever they had almost become. It just wasn't fair. Why did Iruka expect him to suddenly want a _relationship_? Even when he was with Naruto it was always more of a friends with benefits situation. Kiba didn't do emotions, love, or all the mushy stuff that was in relationships. It just wasn't his way to do things. Period.

But…

_You thought about it_, his mind whispered.

True. He had thought about what it would be like to be in an actual relationship but every time he thought about his parents all thoughts of that kind of life vanished. His parents had had a very close relationship, a very unusual relationship, a very monogamous relationship…

Kiba sneered at the thought.

He was too young to remember his father or what his mother would have been like before his death but Hana had remembered.

Hana had told him that Tsume tried to kill herself not too long afterwards. That it was Kiba who found his mother first… not understanding that she was close to death he had curled up beside her to sleep. Another clan member had found them both and rushed Tsume to the hospital. When he was old enough to understand, he found that he was angry with his mother. He was angry that she was so willing to leave them behind, so willing to give up everything for _love._

Love.

For Kiba it was a sign of weakness. It left one open for attack and you couldn't fight it with claws and jutsus.

As a result, he had learned to take joy in carnal pleasures only. He had learned to bite back when bitten and take down anyone who threatened him. He'd told himself that he didn't need anyone's love or caring words. And so he had learned to live like a feral animal, always ready to strike out when someone tried to get too close…

However, he hadn't predicted Akamaru's brotherhood, or his teammates' friendship that, over the years, had morphed into his second family.

Still, a committed relationship scared him. Him, a jounin! It was a ridiculous fear, Kiba knew that… but who ever said fear was rational?

_So avoiding the cause of that fear is the best thing to do?_ His mind asked.

_Yeah…_

An image of Iruka flashed in his mind.

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed. To make matters worse he couldn't help but still refer to Iruka as "his."

A twig snapped, Kiba's nose twitched and he groaned. He really didn't need this right now.

"Still sulking?"

"Fuck off," Kiba drawled out lazily.

"Awwww," The smooth voice cooed, "still sulking…poor puppy."

"Dokuga," Kiba half warned seriously.

Dokuga snorted, "Relax, I'm not here to fight. Tsume-sama sent me to find you."

The other stepped over the log and crouched down next to Kiba

"What the hell does she want?"

Kiba cracked open his left eye, a narrow slit of auburn glanced at the nin next to him but he didn't say a word. Dokuga's tousled dark hair hung in front of his face almost concealing his eyes but Kiba was able to see the grey orbs carefully avoiding his own.

"Fuck if I know."

Kiba studied Dokuga's face, his eyes landing on the three black stripes that tattooed his chin. Dokuga wasn't an Inuzuka, neither were many of the other "clan" members. Many different nin dog blood lines tended to lived together under one ruling clan – it worked well with the canine hierarchy and kept from inbreeding. The bigger the pack in times of need, the better. Different family lines could be told apart by the unique tattoos but they were all still a part of the same clan when it came down to it.

When Dokuga didn't move to leave Kiba snorted with annoyance and went back to resting. He felt a small urge to punch the younger man but decided against it. Kiba didn't mind fighting clan members naked but when you fought against someone who fought dirty like Dokuga it was best to have your valuables tucked away safely.

Dokuga let out a small huff and glanced over towards Akamaru and Mai. He really hated being an Inuzuka errand boy. Tsume was always making him run around the compound doing this or that. He didn't mind doing things for other people but there was something about the head Inuzuka clan that always pissed him off.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dokuga watched Kiba ignore him. Fuck the man was irritating… always showing off, thinking he was best dog around. True, Kiba was good looking but… Dokuga lets his eyes sweep over Kiba's incredibly broad shoulders and his mouth went dry. Damn that bastard. The muscles in his tan shoulders flexed slightly with every breath Kiba took. They promised strength, speed, and agility… and power. Dokuga stared at Kiba's pecs and arms that were every bit as well formed and tight. He turned his head for a better look at Kiba's sculpted chest and stomach. His gazed followed the thin trail of coffee-colored hairs that started at his navel and continued down….

Dokuga suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Fuck.

The more he stared at Kiba's body the more he became aware of his own. He suddenly felt how hot and restricting his own clothing felt.

He closed his eyes. This wasn't right.

He fucking hated Kiba!

When he looked again he resisted the urge to reach out and touch. Even more tantalizing than the lean muscle that begged to be licked and nipped at were the multitude of scars that crossed his flesh.

When Dokuga didn't make any motion to indicate that he was going to leave Kiba snorted and turned his head to give Dokuga his best 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone' face.

"Is that all?"

Dokuga shifted uneasily and concentrated on keeping his arousal hidden from Kiba's sensitive nose, "She wants to talk to you about Mai."

Kiba rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

Dokuga inhaled deeply, smelling the musky smell of Kiba. His cocked twitched and instantly cursed at himself under his breath. He hated how he was reacted to his enemy.

Kiba scowled, hearing the curse and stood up, brushing some of the grass off his backside.

"Tell her I'll be there in a bit."

Dokuga let out a bark of hard laughter and leaned back against the log, "Fuck you Inuzuka! I may follow your Mom's orders but I don't have to obey you."

Kiba frowned as he grabbed his clothing and Akamaru shot him a warning look.

"Besides," Dokuga continued, "You couldn't handle me."

He flashed his canines and rubbed his chin, feeling the slight scarring from his tattoos.

"From what I hear…" Dokuga watched Kiba turn his back to him, apparently not caring to hear what he had to say.

"You have enough trouble handling one bitch already-"

Mai and Akamaru both let out a yelp of surprise when the log that the other human had been laying on exploded into a thousand tiny splinters. Dokuga landed on his back, safely a couple yards away from the wrath of Kiba's Garouga jutsu. He knew that Kiba was going to react but he never thought the idiot would use a jutsu, especially that fast. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat up and saw the hole in the ground were he was previously sitting.

_That was really close…_

'Dokuga! Move!' Akamaru barked out just his warning just in time.

Dokuga scrambled back with his hands and heels as Kiba attacked again.

"Fuck, Inuzuka! I was just kidding!" he cried out, suddenly embarrassed hearing the panic in his voice.

_Why the hell was Kiba freaking out?_

Kiba sneered and stalked towards him. Dokuga decided right then and there that even though he should find the sight of a nude pissed off Kiba funny– he didn't. Not when the nude male was giving you a death glare and slowly coming at you like a predator.

When his back hit the rough surface of a tree Dokuga did the only thing you could do when you were in a losing battle with a clan member.

He submitted.

Dokuga dropped down fast, his shoulders hitting the ground with a loud thud. Turning his head to the side he clenched his eyes shut waiting for another attack. He really hoped he wasn't going to die. He left all his porn out in his room – oh god. That's what his mother was going to remember him by. A big stack of magazines filled with—

There was a loud crack as the tree behind him split up the middle and he felt the ground tremble as the root system was slightly shifted. Dokuga laid, still waiting for some form form of pain to come but surprisingly … nothing happened. Daring to peek above him he found that Kiba was nowhere in sight, not even the dogs.

Dokuga let out a slow breath and propped himself up on his elbows.

What had just happened? He sniffed the air tentatively and received a nose full of strong pheromones filled with anger and a hint of… lust? Oh god, he thought, even though Kiba could have killed him that small whiff of lust on the air was enough to make his skin burn.

He groaned, falling back onto the ground, "Oh this is so fucked up."

* * *

Iruka sighed at the burnt rice in front of him. Usually his cooking wasn't half bad but lately he was lucky if he could cook eggs right. Frustrated, he shoveled the brown rice into a bowl.

_No use in wasting it_, he figured.

Iruka shifted his weight and rubbed the back of his right leg with his other foot. He chewed on his bottom lip as he reached above his stove towards the spice rack for the small green container of gomasio.

As his fingertips touched the painted ceramic, a dog barked outside. Iruka's heart briefly skipped a beat and he jumped even though he knew the pitch was too high to belong to Akamaru. He felt the tips of his ears burn, feeling extremely foolish. He grabbed the gomasio roughly, jolting the nearby spices and sending them to crashing onto his floor and counter top.

Slamming his hands down on the scattered spice and clay pieces on the table, he let out a frustrated groan and rested his head against an overhead cabinet.

"Dammit." He cursed and took the moment to childishly kick the lower cabinet with a foot.

After a moment he sighed and lifted his hands, checking to see if the shattered bottles had broken his skin. There was nothing but spices.

_It's not fair_, he thought bitterly and reached for his rice and a pair of chopsticks. Walking into his living room he ignored the mess behind him and plopped down onto the couch.

He had felt so restless and irritable lately.

Two weeks had gone by without even a glimpse of Kiba since that night. He didn't even come in when Iruka was at the mission desk anymore. Every day felt awkward and forced with sympathetic looks coming from Genma who had seen him when the bruises were still dark and purple.

Gingerly he touched his throat half expecting to still feel the cut but it had been small and healed quickly.

A shadow of annoyance crossed his face, "He could have at least apologized," Iruka growled and shoved some rice into his mouth.

Last week he awkwardly returned the manual back to Tsume. He had even gone to the compound himself, thinking he could _accidentally_ run into Kiba.

_Stupid_, he thought bitterly.

Of course he didn't see the jounin at all, which probably meant the dog nin had smelled him and kept out of sight. To add to his humiliation Tsume had taken one look at the fading bruises and demanded loudly to know where her _worthless no-good about-to-be-fuckin-dead son_ was.

Predictably, Tsume had asked him questions but he dodged them. It was just too embarrassing. Embarrassing because he screwed up and the marks were there to prove it…

It was also embarrassing because every time he thought about Kiba's body pressed against his, Kiba's hand gripping his hip and Kiba's lips bruising his own, he couldn't help but burn all over.

That had to be the most irritating thing about the whole situation. How one stupid jounin could still get him all hot and bothered even when Iruka had every right to hate him for eternity. However, Kiba possessed a roguish charm that often lulled people into forgetting the predatory nature that lurked beneath his carefree façade. It was something Iruka was sure he would fall for head over heels every time.

Iruka shoved the thoughts away immediately, as he had a thousand times before that day. Unfortunately, just like a thousand times before, they came back.

Maybe he should take Raidou up on his recent offer and go out on date. It would at least get his mind off Kiba, he mused.

Hell, Kiba was probably already seeing someone else who _didn't do relationships_ either. The thought of Kiba kissing someone else in a dark room or laughing with them in conversation made Iruka's stomach churn.

Suddenly Iruka felt cold and miserable, when he had no right to be. Kiba was not his. He had offered no promises or vows of love; he had only expressed interest in wanting a physical relationship. Period.

Iruka set the half empty bowl of rice down on the low table in front of him and frowned. He was not as naïve as many people probably thought. He had been in his fair share of relationships and one-night stands. Even though he preferred to have a connection with someone about things other than what went on in the bedroom, he knew…

He knew that love and desire were able to exist independently of each other.

* * *

Akamaru stared silently as he watched Kiba stand under the spray of the small waterfall behind the compound. He still wasn't sure what had happened. He knew Dokuga must have done something in order to get Kiba to react like he did but he wasn't sure _what. _

The nin dog snorted, of course it couldn't have been something simple like sneezing at the wrong time since Kiba had been dangerously unpredictable.

But boy, it had been a sight too. Akamaru shuddered as he still felt Dokuga's panic and his own. He didn't know if what he would have done if Kiba hadn't had backed off. Not to mention he didn't know if he could have done anything. Thankfully, Kiba had managed to pull himself back to reality and removed himself from the situation, fast. Mai had wanted to follow but Akamaru told her she was needed back at the compound.

This was a talk for males.

'Are you ready to talk?' Akamaru asked cautiously.

Kiba's shoulders twitched but he didn't respond.

Akamaru rolled his eyes, 'Are you going to be a pup about this? I thought cold showers were supposed to help you humans rationalize… you always talk about taking one when you can't concentrate.'

That earned him a small snort of amusement.

Good, Akamaru thought, he was getting somewhere.

'Would choking the chicken help?' he asked innocently, 'I think the market is still open… I can go steal one.'

Kiba gave a forced laugh.

'Come on boy, speak!'

Kiba walked away from the water and pulled on his pants, the only thing he thought to grab as he ran from Dokuga.

"Idiot," he grinned for a moment at his friend.

'Good boy! Now sit,' Akamaru demanded, noting the struggle Kiba was having keeping the smile on his face.

Kiba shook the water from his hair, sending small droplets towards Akamaru, "What are you, my mother now?"

'No,' Akamaru scooted away from the water, 'Just trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you, so when your real mother finds out what you almost did, I can try and explain to her why you almost killed another clan member… right after she kills you, of course.'

Kiba snorted, "Thanks."

'Seriously-' Akamaru started.

"I don't know," Kiba sighed, rubbing his temple, "I honestly don't fucking know… God I could of…."

'Why did you attack him?'

Kiba's expression stilled and grew serious, "He made a comment about Iruka."

'So?'

"So?" He huffed, "Iruka is mine-"

'No. He is not," Akamaru moved to sit next to Kiba, ignoring when his fur became damp. "I seem to remember you telling me something about a fight that turned-'

Kiba gave Akamaru's muzzle a light push, "Don't remind me, alright?"

Akamaru just snorted and they sat for what seemed like hours to Akamaru.

"You know what freaked me out?" Kiba broke the silence, his voice low and troubled, "When he was sitting next to me I could smell his lust – and I thought – why not. But… then…"

'Iruka?'

"Yeah." Kiba sighed and cupped his face with one hand, " 'Maru, what the hell is going on? I just can get over it. Fuck. The urge to mark him again is getting stronger."

'You just have some issues.'

Kiba frowned, "I don't have issues."

Akamaru laughed, 'Seriously now. Don't play this stupid game with me.'

There was a sigh and Kiba sat down, "Fine. I have an issue with-"

"Issues, idiot son of mine. You have issues. Plural."

Kiba cringed at Tsume's voice_. Fuck, word travels fast._

"Let me explain-"

'He wasn't hurt-'

Tsume tilted her head, blinking at both Akamaru and Kiba, "Explain what? Who wasn't hurt?"

Kiba gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um… nothing?"

Tsume crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, "Nevermind. I supposed Dokuga told you we needed to talk?"

"Yeah," Kiba coughed uneasily.

"And as usual you avoided my request and hid out here."

'Something like that' Akamaru grumbled. Kiba shot him a hard glare.

"Look – I need your help."

Kiba gave his mother a sideways glance, "Help?"

"We don't have enough shinobi for all our puppies," she continued, "more so than usual. So I need you to help me find people who will be willing to help foster them."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It's not. We can't entrust civilians with nin dogs and most working nins are too busy to train."

"So why not keep them in groups? Hana and I are doing fine with them-"

"Kiba," Tsume sighed, "you know they do better with one-on-one training. Not everyone is lucky like you and Akamaru."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Listen, I found some people in other villages that pay a high price for a trained Inuzuka pup – the key word here is trained."

Akamaru straightened up a little, "Is Mai going to be sent out?"

Tsume gave a tight-lipped smile, "I don't know. We have no other companion for her here."

Akamaru's ears drooped.

Tsume tossed a scroll to Kiba, "I made a list of people that might be willing to foster for a while. I need you to ask them if they are still interested and if they are, help them."

Kiba groaned and started to unroll the scroll, "How many people do I have to ask?"

Tsume shrugged, "Well if everyone says yes, then twenty but you will only have to supervise and help three of them."

"That's three too much."

"Well, you better get started then."

Tsume tried her best to stop the smile that threatened to appear as Kiba's face went ashen.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Tsume asked innocently.

Kiba gritted his teeth, "You bitch!"

Tsume's jaw flinched but she ignored the comment, "I expect you to get started on this right away."

"Like hell I will," Kiba chucked the crumpled up scroll back to her but Tsume let it fall to the ground

"That's an order Kiba."

Akamaru let out a whimper as the pair of alphas' eyes met.

"Kiba, that's an order from _your alpha_."

Kiba sneered and tore his eyes away, "Un-fucking-believe."

There was a sharp laugh and Tsume kicked the scroll back towards him before walking away.

"Kiba, I expect to have Iruka's answer by tomorrow."

* * *

Kiba inwardly groaned, _What the fuck was he doing?_

He had arrived at Iruka's a whole hour ago and had yet to knock on the door. He had turned to walk away about a hundred times and then turned back to just stare at the door. He had even peed around the whole damn area already, for which he was glad 'Maru wasn't there to tease him.

Kiba just wasn't sure how to approach Iruka...

Last time, he had gone too far, pushed the limit. Everything just had been overwhelming that night... but in the back of his mind he was afraid the same thing would happen. It wasn't like he could control himself so easily anymore. Hell, he almost killed Dokuga earlier.

_Plus you're supposed to be keeping your distance, _his subconscious drawled out, apparently amused.

Kiba dropped a hand over his eyes, that's right.

Kuromaru told him he had to keep his distance to undo the bond he had apparently made with himself towards Iruka. Well for now, he mused, he was going to ignore that his mother ever approached him with her ho so uplifting bit of information. If you ignored the problem it went away on it's own eventually…. Right?

Plus he would eventually have to talk to Iruka concerning his knowledge of Kiba's ANBU status.

Protocol told him to rat out Kakashi's errand dog since he told Iruka… and to make Iruka forget that he knew.

Fortunately, Kiba was never one to follow Protocol. He would just tell Iruka to keep it quiet.

Kiba was also one to never hide for long in the shadows. Swallowing hard he went up to the door and knocked.

It took a moment but the door open and Kiba flashed one of his famous grins but the current thoughts of his ANBU talk vanished from his mind.

Iruka stood there looking at him, and he wasn't completely dressed. He only had a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Kiba couldn't move, he even forgot to breathe for a moment. His eyes traveled first over Iruka's narrow waist, lean hips, and long legs before roaming upward towards his chest. He was more muscular than his clothes indicated and his dark tan extended everywhere, implying it was his natural skin tone. His hair was down and dark with water, giving him an irresistible sexy appeal that was so strong, Kiba felt himself harden immediately.

Kiba inwardly cursed his body and cleared his throat, thankful he had chosen to wear his old jacket – which helped to cover him.

"Well this is cliché," he started, "It's just like in the movies, when people answer the door just out of the shower…isn't that funny? Kinda makes this situation more…"

He became uneasy under Iruka's blank stare, "awkward..." he finished.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "Hilarious."

"Look-" Kiba clear his throat, "I need to ask you a question – for my mother," he added quickly, "Otherwise, I would be more than happy to hide at the compound not fucking up your life."

There was a moment's breath before Iruka turned around, heading back in, "Come in then."

Cautiously, Kiba advanced forward, his eyes watching Iruka's deliciously scarred back as he disappeared in a bedroom. He stood outside the door. Just the mere thought of Iruka near a bed – any bed – was almost enough to make him lose control.

"So…" Kiba listened to the sounds of clothes rustling, "I don't know if you heard that we had too many pups this year…"

"And you guys are looking for people to foster them during training?"

To Kiba's disappointment Iruka emerged from the room wearing his usual navy pants. However, the white shirt he threw on was pleasingly snug on his body. His hair was also still down, which fascinated Kiba to no end since he didn't think he ever saw Iruka without his ponytail. What amazed him the most was how much attention the hairstyle brought to Iruka eyes. They were a rich dark brown, heavy-lidded, with the barest suggestion of an exotic slant. In the back of his mind Kiba made a mental note that he would have to prevent Iruka from ever leaving his apartment like that.

"Yeah I heard the rumor," Iruka continued, moving away from the room and further into the apartment towards the kitchen.

"Great," Kiba replied and followed lazily, his heartbeat accelerating to a swift, strong rhythm.

As always the other man's nearness aroused him, quickening his blood and sending frantic messages to his nerves.

Kiba's nostrils were filled with Iruka's scent as he walked deeper into dangerous territory. The freshness of soap overlaying the warm, salty maleness of Iruka's skin filled the warm kitchen area, almost overwhelmingly so. He sucked in his breath as the other man started to clean the counter top with a cloth making the muscles in his back and shoulder's move against the tightness of the shirt.

Kiba frowned and he cursed himself for wanting Iruka, even as his body begged him to succumb to his instincts.

If only he could ignore Iruka as Iruka was doing so casually towards him.

"Ma thought that since summer classes are over-"

"That the poor teacher needed something to do?" Iruka interrupted, his voice bitter, "Why does everyone think I don't go on missions anymore?"

Kiba made a move to advance but drew back, afraid to go in any further. Iruka's scent was starting to overpower his senses.

"I know you do – but, they aren't-"

"What?" Iruka snapped, his back still back to Kiba, "Dangerous? Hard? Advanced?"

"And why should they be? You are one of the best teachers we have. The village wouldn't sacrifice you for some stupid mission."

Iruka gave a dull laugh, "I doubt my death would upset the whole network of the village."

Iruka jumped when Kiba's appeared behind him, strong hands reaching around to stop his own from cleaning.

"Don't," Kiba hissed sharply in his ear.

Then his voice softened, "Just don't. Don't talk about that."

Kiba's grip was firm, his palms against Iruka's bare wrists, the skin slightly rough and warm. Iruka held his breath, his body aching to lean back against the solid chest he knew was there. And that image was back in his mind, of Kiba pressed against him, kissing him, oh, God…

Then the warmth was gone.

Iruka glanced behind him to see Kiba walking back towards his living room area. Immediately he leaned over the counter willing his body to relax. It was so hard to act apathetic. He didn't want to anymore after hearing the- was it concern? In Kiba's voice.

Frustrated, he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_What was he to do?_

Kiba had been avoiding him like the plague and now he was here, in his apartment no less and Iruka was giving him the cold shoulder… well trying to anyway. He didn't think he wanted to try anymore. Something about the other man warmed him up immensely and all he cared about was seeing Kiba give him those knee-weakening smiles, while he cracked some crude joke.

He waited a few moments before he followed suit, reminding himself to be friendly but not _too_ friendly.

* * *

Kiba walked away quickly, pausing to look at himself in a mirror.

_What the fuck?_ he mouthed silently to his reflection.

_You're an idiot!_ He continued, _a complete fucking idiot._

He argued with himself while Iruka finished cleaning.

Abruptly he realized what he was doing and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"You okay?" Iruka asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Had an itch."

"Fleas?" Iruka asked teasingly?

Kiba blinked, taken aback at Iruka's sudden change in attitude but it was better than Iruka acting indifferent towards him. Teasing he could work with.

One of his mischievous grins appeared quickly, "Are you offering to give me a bath?"

Iruka felt his ears burn.

"You're a big boy now. I'm sure you can manage on your own."

"I don't know… what if I get soap in my eyes and go blind?"

Iruka felt his lips twitch into a smile, "What kind of soap are you using that could blind you?"

"Flea dip."

He said it with such a serious look that Iruka couldn't help but laugh.

Kiba grinned sheepishly, "So, will you foster?"

Iruka chewed on his bottom lip, "Tell me more about it first."

Kiba watched Iruka sit down on the couch next to them, significantly lowering himself in height.

"Well…" Kiba began but trailed off as Iruka relaxed his head back, showing so much of his neck.

Kiba groaned. He ached to taste him.

Iruka looked at him but made sure his eyes didn't linger near his eyes, "Are you alright?"

Kiba's throat tightened at Iruka's subtle submissiveness. Suddenly, he remembered what he did before and that he hadn't even apologized for it.

"Look- I'm sorry," He blurted out.

Quickly, he stepped back trying to get put _some_ distance between him and Iruka.

"I didn't mean to take it so far that night - or get so carried away. I-"

He growled and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't understand why you haven't yelled at me yet. I'm not here more than twenty minutes and you're being nice to me. Fuck, you just fucking drive me crazy."

Iruka blinked.

"No. Wait- I don't mean it how you think- Fuck!"

This time both hands ruffled up his hair, "I'm not good at this! What I meant is you're being all submissive. I want to fuck you- fuck, sorry I-don't I mean- well I do but-"

Kiba covered his face with a groan, "Why haven't you kicked me out or something yet?"

"I'm enjoying seeing you like this," Iruka said, amusement lingered in his voice.

Kiba resisted the urge to pull his hood up and over his face.

"Well I'm not," he mumbled.

Iruka stared at Kiba's fidgeting. It was charming. He wanted to kiss him again. To feel Kiba's hands stroke his body. Instead he remained seated.

"I accept your apology. I apologize too."

"What the hell for?"

Iruka shrugged, "For demanding a relationship."

Kiba laughed dryly, "You didn't demand, I just overreacted. I'm… not good at this," he repeated, "I can't promise you anything because – what you want from me is something I've never given. I don't even know if I can – hell, I don't even know if I want that. But," Kiba looked over Iruka's body, "I do want you."

Iruka caught his breath. It was there in Kiba's eyes, not so much desperation but passion hot enough to burn.

It was then that the chuunin made a decision. One he might regret later on down the road but he was tired of this game.

Kiba watched warily as Iruka stood up and slowly made his way towards him.

"Then I'll try it your way Kiba." Iruka said.

He was so dangerously close now, he could feel Kiba's breath striking his lips in light, hot puffs. Iruka could almost feel the animal heat of his body.

"I can't promise I won't get attached," he continued, "but I want to at least try-"

Kiba couldn't bear it anymore. He reached his hand out, slipping it around Iruka's neck, and drew him forward.

When their tongues met, Iruka moaned and pressed even closer. Oh, god, he didn't want this kiss to end. Heat spread along every nerve of his body and raced down to his groin.

Kiba gave a soft growl using his free arm to bring their bodies closer together. Iruka inhaled sharply as he felt Kiba's claws extend on the hand that was on his neck, the tips teasing his scalp as Kiba's fingers tangled in his damp hair. He kissed Iruka's jaw, his neck, nipped at his ear…

"Fuck," Kiba growled out, swiftly moving towards the couch.

He sat down, bringing Iruka on the top of him. Iruka found himself leaning forward, straddling the younger man's lap and for a moment he panicked. In this position he was clearly stating dominance.

Kiba's mouth, so hot, trailed up to his neck and kissed and sucked there as well.

As if sensing Iruka's hesitation he moved to his ear, where he rasped out, "You're not."

"Just don't put your hands above my shoulders," he warned before both his hands gripped Iruka's hips to control his movements, he pressed Iruka's hardness down against his own, then guided him in slow undulations.

The movements were driving Iruka quite wild. His fingers quickly found and undid the zipper to Kiba's jacket. His hands explored exposed hard muscle while Kiba kept thrusting and sliding Iruka against him, causing a searing friction that threatened to undo him.

Then they heard Akamaru bark outside the door.

Kiba stilled their motion, tore his lips away from Iruka's bruised flesh and roared, "Fuck!"

Again Akamaru barked and Kiba nuzzled the crook of Iruka's neck and whined, almost pathetically.

"What…what did he say," Iruka breathed out, he tried not move against the other man but found himself squirming nonetheless.

Kiba hissed, gripping Iruka's hips harder.

"Mission," he groaned. _Hell no, this was not fucking happening._

"Now?" Iruka gasped.

Akamaru barked in response and pawed at the door.

Reluctantly Iruka slid away, choosing to sit on the floor.

Kiba gave one more whine and shamelessly rubbed himself through his pants.

"I'm going to fucking kill someone."

Iruka body flushed watching Kiba's actions. Once more, Kiba leaned forward and seized Iruka's mouth with his.

When Kiba broke the kiss he quickly moved towards the door.

"I'll be back," he grumbled and left without looking back. He wouldn't have been able to leave if he saw Iruka sitting there, thoroughly molested and disheveled.

Outside Akamaru snorted, 'I don't think Tsume-sama sent you to Iruka for that.'

Kiba growled and grabbed the scroll Akamaru had dropped at his feet, "Shut up."

'Did he say yes to fostering?'

Kiba gritted his teeth, _Great, just fucking great. Tsume was going to bitch at him for forgetting about that…_

As he stalked away a grin spread along his lips despite the painful position his body was currently in.

That just meant he _had_ to go back to Iruka's.

* * *

Iruka sat there for what seem like hours, staring at the door feeling completely at a loss for words.

Clumsily, he got up and towards his bedroom, in which he was sure he wasn't going to get any sleep. As he walked past the mirror he had seen Kiba arguing with he froze. His exposed neck with covered with bite marks and bruises. Most he would be able to conceal with the high neckline of his work shirt but some were place above it, like the ones near his ear, almost deliberately…

"Son of a bitch," Iruka swore.

He didn't know whether to laugh or get pissed. Kiba had marked him again.


End file.
